Perdido en el tiempo
by JuliaSakura
Summary: Despues de la batalla final, todos dan por muerto a Harry. Cinco años despues, aparece como si para el no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Las cosas se ponen dificiles para el chico que vivio: para él sólo ha pasado un segundo. Para sus amigos, cinco años. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Perdido en el tiempo.**

****

Capitulo 1.

La noche se presentaba calurosa, aún acercándose primeros de septiembre. Hacía un bochorno agobiante, que dejaba sumidos en la desesperación a todos los habitantes del castillo, acostumbrados al mal clima de aquella región irlandesa, donde llovía prácticamente todo el año.

Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, miraba aburrido hacia el frente, con los ojos vagando de un lugar a otro del Gran Comedor. No daba ninguna muestra de estar pasando calor, a pesar de su larga barba blanca y su gruesa túnica de invierno, color gris oscuro con estrellas blancas, una de las más serias y formales que el viejo loco poseía.

Los compañeros, sentados a su lado, se encontraban serios, sin decir ni una palabra.  
Sólo Severus Snape, antiguo maestro de pociones, se permitía algún que otro bufido, presa de un sudor pegajoso que le cubría el rostro. Más acostumbrado al frío de las mazmorras, el calor agobiante le irritaba.

Nadie hablaba, sabedores de lo que estar a 30 de agosto implicaba. Albus, siempre alegre y sonriente, se sumía todos los años, ese mismo día, en las tinieblas de sus recuerdos, sintiendose culpable por la muerte de aquel que había querido como un nieto: Harry Potter. 

Albus se fijó por primera vez en la noche en el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. Frío y distante, el joven Draco Malfoy se mostraba impasible. No parecía tener muestras de calor, ni de aburrimiento, como los demás ocupantes de la mesa, sino que permanecía recto en su silla, comiendo tranquilamente y con toda la elegancia que le caracterizaba.

Ese era el primer año de Draco como profesor de Hogwarts, más específicamente, de pociones. Sustituía a su padrino, Snape, quien por fin había conseguido el puesto que más ansiaba: profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Albus sonrió tenuemente al contemplar al joven muchacho. Con veintidós años, era uno de los profesores más jóvenes que había tenido el colegio. Y, sin embargo, estaba convencido de que realizaría bien su trabajo.

Draco era un muchacho que siempre ponía empeño en lo que hacía, intentando ser perfecto, el mejor. Muchas veces, lo conseguía. Había estudiado la maestría en pociones algo más rápido que sus demás compañeros de clase, pues las pociones era algo que le apasionaba. Quizás, Severus Snape había tenido mucho que ver en eso.

-¿No irás a las fiestas del pueblo? Eres joven, deberías divertirte cuando puedas.- Habló por primera vez en el día el Director de Hogwarts, con una débil sonrisa que no ocultaba para nada la tristeza que le consumía por dentro. A pesar de la propuesta, se alegraba de que el muchacho no hubiese decidido ir al pueblo.

-Tenía trabajo que repasar. Además, son unas fiestas demasiado escandalosas.- Repuso Draco, sonriendo a su vez al anciano.

-Si...- Dijo Albus mientras su vista volvía a perderse de nuevo al final de la sala.- Pero todo el mundo está contento.- Hizo una pequeña pausa, sus manos apretadas levemente y los ojos empañados.- Voldemort cayó. ¿No es así? ¿Por qué no iba a estar todo el mundo feliz y contento?

Los demás profesores retiraron la mirada, incapaces de decir nada. Por un lado se sentían mal por ser participes de esa felicidad de la que había hablado Albus, pero... ¿cómo no sentirse así? Voldemort, después de años y años de torturas, muertes, familias destrozadas... Por fin había caído. Todos hubiesen esperado otra cosa: un triunfal vencedor al que adorar como a un héroe. Y, sin embargo, la realidad había sido otra, se habían topado con dos muertes a la vez, pues Harry Potter, aunque había vencido, había caído también.

Debían estar contentos por todas las personas que no morirían en manos del mago tenebroso, pero era verdad que habían perdido a una persona muy especial.

Draco aún podía recordar el furor del día aquel, en el que había ocurrido la batalla final. Él había estado en la lucha. Había demostrado su traición a su Señor en el último momento, a pesar de que había pactado con Dumbledore varios meses atrás: el le pasaba información, y Dumbledore le protegía después de la guerra, a pesar de que estuviese marcado.  
Todo el bando de la luz había gritado de emoción cuando el hechizo mortal había impactado de lleno en Voldemort. Todo el júbilo había desaparecido cuando, apenas un minuto después, Potter había comenzado a gritar de dolor.  
Tenía fija en su mente la escena de Harry cayendo al suelo de rodillas, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, para después desintegrarse en una fuerte explosión.

Ni si quiera había habido un cuerpo al que llorar, no había rastro del chico que vivió. Al menos, a todos les quedaba el consuelo de que Voldemort había caído, y de él si que había un cuerpo al que mostrar desprecio.  
Incluso el ministerio había tenido que tomar parte y guardar el cuerpo del señor oscuro en un lugar seguro, pues todo el mundo mágico había enloquecido momentáneamente e intentaba destrozar con sus propias manos, aunque sólo fuera una parte del cuerpo, a aquel que había sido uno de los magos mas temidos de la historia.

Había habido una gran expectación en todos los magos y brujas del mundo. Nadie entendía que había pasado con el cuerpo de Harry, y, sin embargo, todo el mundo estaba demasiado feliz como para echar de menos realmente al niño que vivió.

Sólo los íntimos del muchacho, habían llorado su perdida.  
Después de la batalla final Draco había estado ingresado varias semanas en la enfermería. Ahí había podido ver claramente la actitud de los amigos de Harry.  
Granger, quien también había sido ingresada, no dejaba de llorar, siendo consolada por su pelirrojo novio, Weasley, a pesar de que este se encontraba en casi peor estado.  
Sirius Black también había pasado por la enfermería, a ver su amado Lupin. El moreno no había abierto la boca en ningún momento, limitándose a coger al otro hombre de la mano, sin responder a ninguna de las palabras dulces que salían de sus labios.  
Dumbledore, por su parte, se había encerrado en su despacho por varios día, en los que no había salido ni si quiera para comer. Había sido McGonaggal la única capaz de hacerle salir de su ensimismamiento.

¿Y él? Ni si quiera el mismo Draco estaba muy seguro de cómo se había sentido en esos momentos. Había estado sólo, sin nadie a su lado. Había mirado a lo lejos a los amigos de Harry, viendo como ellos sufrian, siendo incapaz él de llorar su perdida. En aquel entonces, le había parecido algo horroroso. No entendía cómo alguien como Harry podía haber muerto. Se suponía que él tenía que sobrevivir.  
Al menos así se lo había jurado el muchacho, momentos antes de la batalla final.

"Volveré. Tenemos que aclarar la situación" Le había dicho mientras se vestía rápidamente y le dejaba a él tumbado en la cama del nº 12 de Girdmauld Place.

Pero no volvió, y no pudieron aclarar nada.

Ahora, varios años después, se decía que, aunque hubiese regresado, no hubiese habido nada que aclarar. Sólo había sido un polvo. Un buen polvo final para el chico que vivió. El primer polvo de Draco.  
De todos modos, sólo con un polvo, a alguien no le da tiempo a amar y, decididamente, Draco no se había enamorado.

Aún así, le hubiese gustado que Harry hubiese seguido vivo. Habían congeniado bien como amigos... Había sido él quien le había convencido para unirse a la luz. Había sido él quien le había apoyado en todo. Había sido el quien había estado a su lado continuamente cuando volvía de "las fiestas" mortífagas; cuando se pasaba llorando toda la noche al sentirse culpable por haber matado a algún niño.

Si, podría decirse que le había echado de menos. No obstante, había salido adelante, como todos, agradeciendo el sacrificio que había hecho el joven.

Por lo demás, nadie había mostrado verdadera pena. De vez en cuando se había oído algún "pobre Potter" y muchos cotillas habían ido al acto de celebración que se había realizado con motivo de la entrega de la Orden de Merlín primera clase que se le otorgaba a Harry, recogida en este caso por su padrino.

A partir de ahí, todos los días 30 de agosto se celebraba una fiesta para conmemorar la caída del señor oscuro. Irónicamente, siempre había alguna mención al chico que vivió, deseándole paz allí donde estuviera.

Malfoy sacudió su cabeza y siguió comiendo. Era un día feliz para algunas personas, muy triste para otras...

Miró a Dumbledore, sin poder evitar preguntarse del por qué de la actitud del viejo. Bien que había mimado siempre a Potter, pero simplemente era su profesor. No debería sentir más tristeza que la de los restantes maestros.

"Se siente culpable de la vida que le dio al muchacho" Le había dicho Severus ese mismo día. "Recuerda que, pase lo que pase, lo mejor es que hoy tengas la boca cerrada"

"No será para tanto" Había contestado él, con su típica sonrisa de superioridad, de la cual se sentía orgulloso.

El alzamiento de ceja de Severus fue suficiente para hacer que él frunciera el ceño.

"Créeme. El primer año se enfado tanto cuando uno de los profesores salió del castillo para ir a la fiesta, que no le dejo entrar en dos semanas, a pesar de haber empezado las clases. Se pasó el pobre toda la noche en la verja, lloviendo a cantaros que estaba, por que no entendía que le pasaba a la puerta. McGonaggal se apiadó de él y fue a explicarselo. A partir de ahí, nadie se atreve a hablar siquiera"

Y, tal y como le había aconsejado, no había abierto la boca hasta que Dumbledore le había hablado a él directamente. Para colmo, aunque no lo hubiera demostrado, la pregunta le había confundido.

Albus le miró fijamente y le volvió a sonreir levemente.  
Aunque no se lo dijese a nadie, ver a Draco ese día le estaba perturbando. Pensaba en Harry, en que tendría la misma edad que el muchacho, muchacho que ya era todo un hombre. Si sólo hubiese cuidado mejor de Harry...

Una luz les cegó a todos un momento. La luz, que provenía del fondo del Gran Comedor, se hacía cada vez más intensa. Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos intentando ver lo que pasaba. Los profesores a su lado se movieron inquietos.

De repente, un grito ensordecedor, proveniente de aquella luz, les heló a todos la sangre. Tan rápido como había llegado, el destello desapareció, al igual que el grito.  
Y, a pesar de que era imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts, allí, a lo lejos, todos pudieron ver como un cuerpo caía desplomado.

De un salto, Dumbledore se puso de pie. Demostrando que no había perdido su agilidad, aún con todos sus años, en sólo unos segundos se acerco al cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo.  
Alzó la varita, sabiendo que podía ser cualquier atacante.

Su cuerpo tembló cuando vio que era un chico. Un chico de cabello negro revuelto. Se acercó al cuerpo y, casi con miedo, giró al muchacho para ponerlo boca arriba.  
Sintió que se mareaba y Severus, que acababa de llegar, tuvo que sujetarle por la espalda. 

-No puede ser.- Dijo Snape cuando vio el chico que yacía en el suelo, por detrás del cuerpo de Dymbledore.

Draco llegó también corriendo. Se asomó para ver a la persona que yacía a sus pies, y su corazón se detuvo unos segundos.

-Harry.- Murmuró en voz baja. Miró a Dumbledore, como si quisiese que este le confirmara que sólo era una broma de mal gusto.

La cara pálida de los otros dos hombres le dijo que no era una broma.  
Dumbledore se volvió a agachar y tocó el cuerpo casi con miedo de que desapareciera. Llevó su mano al cuello, buscándole el pulso.

-¡Está vivo!-Gritó. Y, a los pocos segundos, en el Gran Comedor se armó un gran alboroto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los profesores llegaron corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba Dumbledore, hablando todos a la vez, mirando a uno y a otro.  
La profesora McGonaggal se acercó con rapidez, a pesar de haberse quedado alejada anteriormente unos cuantos metros, un poco asustada.**

-Esto no es posible...-Murmuró.

Como si quisiese contradecirle, Harry abrió los ojos por primera vez, tumbado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Dumbledore. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos grises que conocía muy bien. Sin embargo, el rostro no congeniaba con las orbes plateadas.

-¿Draco?- Preguntó Harry para emitir un jadeo poco después. Se volvió a mirar entonces a Dumbledore, por cuyo rostro rodaban dos silenciosas lágrimas.-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?- Echó un tímido vistazo a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaba en el Gran Comedor. No pudo más que extrañarse.

Un súbito dolor volvió a invadirle. Lanzó un fuerte grito y cerró los ojos, agarrándose a la túnica de Dumbledore, sin poder pensar nada más que en el dolor que tenía. El grito cesó y Harry Potter cayó desmayado, con la cabeza totalmente hacia atrás.

-Hay que llevarle a la enfermería.- Dijo Dumbledore decididamente. Se puso en pie y, con cuidado, le echó el hechizo levitador a Harry.

Sin esperar a nadie más, salió del Gran Comedor todo lo rápido que le permitía el llevar a Harry volando detrás suya.

-Draco, harán falta unas cuantas pociones.- Dijo Snape, mirando directamente a su ahijado. Éste no hacía mas que mirar el lugar donde segundos antes había estado el cuerpo del moreno.- ¡Draco, por Merlín!¡Espabila!

El rubio salio de su entonación y miró a Snape, que empezaba a fruncir el ceño. Asintió y sin decir nada más se fue directo a su despacho para conseguir las pociones que Harry pudiese necesitar.

No fue consciente de que había estado corriendo hasta que no se detuvo ante la puerta de la enfermería, que permanecía cerrada. Tomando aire, golpeó su puño sobre la superficie de madera.

No tardó en abrirle una preocupada McGonaggal.

-Pasa. ¿Encontraste suficientes pociones?.- Se notaba en su semblante que estaba ansiosa, preocupada, temerosa.

-Sí, las traigo aquí.

-¡Tráelas! Las necesitamos urgentemente.-Chilló una voz a lo lejos que él reconoció como de la enfermera de Hogwarts.- Le he administrado unas cuantas, pero esta demasiado grave...

Draco sabía lo que eso significaba. Harry había sido atacado con magia oscura y para sanar la herida, harían falta pociones que eran ilegales en Hogwarts. Por suerte, el había llevado unas pocas de esas.

Se dirigió con paso rápido a la habitación privada donde habían metido a Harry y lo que vio le lleno de miedo.

Harry estaba totalmente desnudo, la túnica que anteriormente había llevado descansaba sobre una silla. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, con profundas heridas en el pecho y en las extremidades. Se sorprendió de que nadie se hubiese percatado de la sangre cuando estaban en el Gran Comedor, pero entonces entendió que la túnica al ser negra había disimulado bastante bien las manchas oscuras. Harry permanecía inconsciente y la enfermera no dejaba de lanzarle hechizos a toda prisa. Le pareció curioso el hecho de que Harry no hubiese cambiado absolutamente nada en esos años.

-Dame.- Dijo ésta interrumpiendo su trabajo para coger ella misma las pociones de sus manos. Tardo pocos segundos en empezar a administrárselas por vía sanguínea.

Sólo Dumbledore permanecía en la habitación y él pensó que sería mejor salirse fuera pues el espectáculo no era nada agradable.

-Si me necesitan, estaré esperando fuera.-Habló en un murmullo, como si no quisiera molestar al chico que dormía frente a él.

Si le habían escuchado o no, Draco no lo pudo saber ya que no hicieron ningún tipo de movimiento, a parte proseguir con la cura de Harry.

Fuera de la habitación estaban el resto de los profesores, sentados en algunas sillas desperdigadas, hablando en susurros nerviosos.  
Se dirigió a Snape y se dejó caer abatido en una silla cercana.

-¿Cómo estas?.- Pregunto el moreno profesor, mirando a su ahijado sólo de reojo.- Se que Potter era amigo tuyo.-Aclaró al ver la mueca de desconcierto del rubio.

-Bueno sí... Me ayudó mucho en aquella época... Pero eso ya es agua pasada. Quiero decir, me preocupo por él, pero lo mismo que te puedes preocupar tú.

Snape sonrió y se preguntó si de verdad su ahijado sentía eso o sólo quería convencerse a sí mismo de que sentía eso. Conocía demasiado bien a Draco y, antes que a él, había conocido a su padre. Por lo tanto, sabía perfectamente cómo eran los Malfoys. Draco, jamás reconocería sentir una profunda preocupación.  
La pregunta que atormentaba al antiguo profesor de pociones era si en verdad no se sentía más preocupado que los demás. A simple vista, no podría decir nada. Draco había recuperado la respiración y permanecía en su silla sin moverse un ápice, su pelo rubio permanecía perfectamente en su sitio, su túnica estaba sin una sola arruga y miraba a todos con superioridad, como acostumbraba. Había incluso algunos profesores que mostraban más nerviosismo, como el maestro de encantamientos, que se llevaba las manos una y otra vez a la cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

-Bueno, supongo que alguien debería de avisar a los familiares de Potter. Me temo que esta noche será larga.-Habló Snape lanzando un profundo suspiro.

-Estos- Dijo Draco señalando a los demás profesores.- No tienen mucha pinta de irse de aquí tampoco.

-Oh, claro que no se irán.- Snape lanzó una risita.- Es un cotilleo demasiado importante como para perdérselo.

-¡Padrino! Que poca delicadeza. No puedes llamarles chismosos así.

-No fui yo quien les dijo chismosos.- Contestó mientras guiñaba un ojo. Draco alzó una ceja y se guardó su comentario.- En fin, creo que iré a avisar a Black. ¿me acompañas?

-Prefiero dejarte sólo para que disfrutes más de la visita.

Snape sólo negó con la cabeza y se marcho de la habitación, directo a su despacho. Él no era el más adecuado para comunicar la noticia, hubiera sido mejor Dumbledore. Pero como el viejo chiflado estaba demasiado ocupado, y los demás profesores demasiado alterados, no le quedaba otra opción. Esperaba por lo menos que no lo echasen de la casa al pensar que estaba haciéndole una maldita broma.

-Casa de los Black.

Poco después su cuerpo desapareció de la chimenea. Llegó a un salón amplio y acogedor que no tenía nada que ver con el que había en el numero doce de Gridmauld Place. Black, que había ganado mucho dinero después de la guerra, al ser recompensado por sus años de prisión siendo inocente, se había comprado una pequeña pero bonita casa a las afueras de Londres.

-¡Black! ¡Lupin! - Llamó a voz en grito mientras daba vueltas por el salón.

-¿Severus?-Dijo Lupin mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.- ¡Eres tú! Que sorpresa. Sientate. Ahora mismo viene Sirius.

-Gracias Remus.- Para que negarlo, al final había acabado llevándose bien con la, a su parecer, "insufrible" pareja.

-¿Y qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- Pregunto Remus, tomando asiento también, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Severus se dio cuenta de que apenas había cambiado en el último año. Se habían seguido viendo de vez en cuando, celebrando fiestas en el castillo para todos aquellos que habían sido de la Orden y sus familiares. Ideas de Dumbledore para que siguieran todos unidos y contentos.

-Será mejor esperar a Sirius. Aunque he de decir que corre un poco de prisa.

Sirius irrumpió en el salón con una tímida sonrisa. Aunque últimamente tenía mejor aspecto, seguía sin ser el mismo hombre que había ido con el a la escuela. Primero la muerte de sus amigos, después la cárcel y, por último, la muerte de su ahijado.

-Siempre refunfuñando Snivellus.-Dijo en broma. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro tan serio del profesor, dejo su sonrisa para otro momento.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno, es difícil de explicar.- Severus los miró detenidamente unos segundos y después tomó aire.- Ha aparecido Potter.

Las reacciones fueron bastante parecidas. Ambos se quedaron pálidos y abrieron varias veces la boca, para después cerrarla. Sin embargo, Remus estaba tranquilo mientras que Sirius estaba enfurecido.

-Si es una broma...

-Sirius.- Optó por llamarle por su nombre para intentar apaciguar su cólera.- Créeme, no es ninguna broma. Será mejor que vayamos a Hogwarts y allí Dumbledore te explicará.

-Tiene que ser una broma. Tiene que ser una broma.- No dejaba de decir Sirius en murmullos, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Snape se compadeció, pero no podía hacer nada más. Se puso de pie y, cogiendo a Sirius de un hombro, fue hacia la chimenea. Remus, menos aturdido pero aún así shockeado, les siguió inconscientemente. Gracias a Dios, Black se dejaba hacer sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

No le costó mucho trabajo llegar hasta la enfermería. Condujo a los dos hombres hasta la habitación privada de Harry y, sin llamar, abrió la puerta.

Tuvo que sujetar fuertemente a Sirius, que estuvo a punto de desmayarse al ver el cuerpo de su ahijado tumbado en la cama. La sangre había desparecido y simplemente permanecía dormido, con las sábanas tapándole hasta el desnudo pecho.

Remus se encargó de Black, abrazándole fuertemente, aún sin saber si lo que estaba pasando era un sueño o no.

-Veo que ya habéis sido avisados. Sí, esto es tan ... Oh Merlín. Ni yo puedo explicarlo.- Habló Dumbledore mientras se ponía de pie, soltando la mano de Harry que había estado apretando fuertemente. Se notaba que también él estaba nervioso.- Parece que para el no ha pasado el tiempo...

Se acercó a Sirius y le empujó levemente hasta situarlo frente a la cama de Harry. El chico permanecía demasiado tranquilo. Tanto, que el hombre pensó que estaba muerto. El temor le invadió, para después dejarle tan rápido como había llegado; Harry respiraba y su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente.

-No entiendo que está pasando. Dime que no es un sueño.- Habló Sirius y, como si quisiera comprobarlo, llevó su mano lentamente hacia el rostro de su ahijado.

Harry se removió en sueños ante el contacto y Sirius no pudo más que echarse a llorar. El moreno fue abrazado por su temblorosa pareja, ambos llorando en silencio.

-Salgamos fuera.- Murmuró Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Snape.

-Será mejor.

Dejaron a la pequeña "familia" en la diminuta habitación que sólo contenía una camilla. La enfermera también estaba fuera mirando pociones en una estantería. Los demás profesores, que ni si quiera habían podido moverse cuando habían llegado Sirius y Remus, se pusieron de pie, pidiendo algún tipo de explicación.

Tomando el control de la situación, como siempre, fue Dumbledor quien hablo, con voz pausa y serena, a pesar de la felicidad que le embargaba y que se podía ver a través de sus brillantes ojos.

-Sí. Es Harry Potter. Y sí, esta vivo. Seguramente se ponga bien en unos días.- Sonrío, tranquilizando a los demás, para después seguir hablando.- Le han dado una poción para dormir, así que hasta mañana no sabremos exactamente que ha pasado.

-Pero entonces, ¿se recuperará?- Habló la subdirectora, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, llena de esperanza.

-Eso creo, eso creo.- Dijo Albus, ahora totalmente sonriente.- Estaré en mi despacho si me necesitan, tengo que investigar algunas cosas. Pomona, ya sabes que si pasa cualquier cosa...- Se dirigió a la enfermera del colegio.

-Tranquilo, te avisaré.

Albus asintió y salió de la enfermería. Poco después fue seguido por el resto de los profesores que no podían dejar de hablar entre ellos, excitados por las nuevas noticias.

-Severus.- Dijo Draco, una vez que la mayoría se habían ido.- ¿No deberían avisar también a sus amigos, los Weasleys?.- Se había puesto de pie y alisaba las arrugas de su túnica. 

Estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando la socarrona voz de Snape le detuvo en su camino.

-Te cedo el honor.- Y así, riéndose, se marchó el también de la enfermería.

-Perfecto.- Mascullo Draco, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

A pesar de que se había llevado bien con Harry, había sido una amistad a escondidas. Por supuesto, ninguno de los amigos del moreno había sabido de ella, pues ambos estaban seguros de que no la aprobarían, y habían decidido quitarse problemas de peleas y demás. Aún así, Draco, como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, había coincidido un par de veces con Ron y Hermione, se habían saludado cortésmente y poco más.

¿Cómo iba a presentarse con todo el morro del mundo en una casa donde no era bien recibido, para dar semejante noticia? Odiaba a su padrino. 

"Ya se acordará de esta."

Aunque quisiera aparentar, como siempre, serenidad y autocontrol, la verdad es que se encontraba un poco alterado. Aún no se sobreponía a la aparición de Harry. Incluso en el Mundo Mágico eso no era algo corriente. Además, el muchacho parecía no haber cambiado en esos cinco años, sino que seguía pareciendo aquel chiquillo enclenque.

Cuando lanzó los polvos floo y apareció en la casa de Ron Weasley, tuvo que reconocer que no se veía tan mal a comparación de cómo se la había imaginado. Draco reconocía tener prejuicios contra la gente por diversos motivos. Los Weasleys siempre habían sido motivo de burlas por su pobreza y él había explotado al máximo cualquier tipo de comentario hiriente. Sin embargo, la casa no estaba nada mal. No era como su Mansión, por supuesto, pero era "habitable".

-¿Malfoy?-Le sacó de su ensimismamiento la incrédula voz de Ron.

Segundos después, la varita del pelirrojo le apuntaba al pecho. Draco observó detenidamente a Ron mientras este le escudriñaba en busca de alguna señal para saber si venía con alguna mala intencion. Weasley apenas había cambiado. Seguía siendo larguirucho, flaco, pelirrojo y pecoso. Sin embargo, portaba una mirada mucho más decidida; más ahora que tenía el ceño fruncido y no dejaba de apuntarle.

Por la puerta del salón entró Hermione Weasley, quien lucía una enorme barriga de embarazada. Draco no pudo evitar reírse en su interior; era ya el tercer hijo que iba a tener el joven matrimonio.

La chica le miró unos segundos y después fue hacia su marido, obligándole a bajar la varita. Draco, en el fondo, muy muy fondo, sabía que Hermione valía mucho. Era una chica lista, demasiado quizás; también era valiente, digna Gryffindor y, para colmo, era una de las mejores abogadas del mundo mágico. Había ganado bastantes casos famosos, aunque no demasiado bien remunerados, en los que defendía a todo tipo de criaturas extrañas. La primera gran victoria había sido muy comentada entre los magos pues, después de muchos años en los que la gente la había tomado por loca, había conseguido la libertad para los elfos domésticos. Éstos, por supuesto, seguían trabajando. Pero ahora tenían un pequeño sueldo (tampoco pedían demasiado) y condiciones dignas de trabajo y de vida.  
A partir de ahí, había ido ganando fama y casos, consiguiendo que eliminaran muchas de las leyes tontas que habían contra algunas criaturas mágicas.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Malfoy?- Preguntó la voz de la chica en un tono bajo y sereno, recordándole a su novio cómo tenía que actuar.

Draco pensó que lo mejor era decirlo directamente y, como él no se caracterizaba por el valor, salir huyendo después.

-Ha aparecido, no sabemos por qué, el señor Potter. Está en la enfermería de Hogwarts y hemos pensado que quizás quisierais saberlo. Buenas noches.

Con toda la entereza que pudo mantener a pesar de estar casi corriendo, se metió en la chimenea y, con el grito de "Dormitorio Malfoy, Hogwarts", desapreció de la casa Weasley.

El shock que provocó en el joven matrimonio fue demasiado. Con la boca abierta, Ron miró a Hermione, rogando con la mirada que le dijese que ella también había escuchado lo mismo, pues estaba empezando a pensar que tenía alucinaciones.

La palidez en el rostro de la chica, sumado al desconcierto que mostraba en el rostro, le dijeron que no era una alucinación.

-Creo... Creo que debemos ir a Hogwarts inmediatamente.- Susurró Hermione con la mirada fija en la chimenea.

Dio unos pasos mecánicamente hacia el fuego, para luego detenerse.

"¿Y si es una broma?" Se estaba desmoronando por completo y, en realidad, tampoco es que Malfoy fuera de fiar.

Miró a su marido que seguía parado en el mismo sitio y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

-Vamos.- Insistió Hermione, mirando fijamente a Ron.

Este se dio cuenta de la situación tan extraña en la que se encontraba y, asintiendo, se acercó hasta su esposa para cogerla de la mano. Con miradas de terror, ambos se adentraron en la chimenea con el firme propósito de averiguar si era verdad o no lo que Malfoy les había dicho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar bien y, además, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Instantaneamente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwart; había estado ahí demasiadas veces como para no reconocerla.**

-¿Harry? ¿Cómo estás?- La voz se escucho muy tenue y cortada. Cuando el chico de ojos verdes miró hacia donde estaba su padrino, supo que este se contenía las ganas de llorar.

-Bien...-Dijo ahogadamente, aunque en verdad no se sentía del todo bien. El pecho seguía apretándole. - No puedo respirar...

-Es por la venda. Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que te molestaría.- Sirius siguió mirando a su ahijado.

La situación para él era tensa, y no sabía bien qué decirle. No habíha visto al chico por cinco años, y no había habido dia en que no se hubiese acordado de él. Sin embargo, aunque se moría de ganas por abrazarle, Remus y Poppy le habían advertido seriamente sobre ese tema y él, por supuesto, tampoco quería hacerle ningún daño a su ahijado.

-¿Qué ha pasado Sirius? Terminé con Voldemort, ¿verdad? Dime que todo se acabó.- Dijo Harry, que se mostraba inquieto e intentaba revolverse en la cama, sin conseguirlo realmente.

-Acabaste con el hace cinco años Harry.-Pronunció Sirius lenta y pausadamente, observando fijamente al chico para intentar ver en su actitud algo que le indicara por qué había desaparecido todo ese tiempo.

Harry miró a su padrino como si estuviese loco.

-Creo que las maldiciones de la batalla te han afectado un poco. ¿cuánto llevo durmiendo?-Preguntó, intentando quitarle importancia a que, según él, su padrino estuviese un poco loco.- ¿Cómo están mis amigos? No les ha pasado nada, ¿no?- Luego, más para si mismo que para Sirius, en un murmullo, añadió:- Espero que estén todos bien.

-Llevas durmiendo un día y sí, todos están bien. Ron y Hermione están esperando fuera, han llegado hace unas horas.

-Un día... Pensé que acabaría peor de la batalla. Estoy contento.- Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

Sirius no pudo dejar de mirarlo. ¿Es que realmente no recordaba que habían pasado cinco años? Tenía que decirselo antes de que entraran sus amigos. Una cosa es que no notase el paso del tiempo en él, que se encontraba mucho mejor que cuando recien había salido de la cárcel, y otra muy diferente es que no notase que sus amigos, en vez de diecisiete, tenían veintidós. Más aún, on la increíble barriga que tenía Hermione.

-¿Y Remus?- Preguntó Harry. Su padrino estaba demasiado serio y eso no podía significar nada bueno.- ¿No le ha pasado nada a él verdad?

Al ver el gesto de angustia en la cara del chico, Sirius negó con la cabeza lentamente, suspirando en el proceso.

-Ha ido a descansar hace poco. Por cierto, voy a avisarle. Harry, no te muevas ¿vale?

-Dile a Herm y Ron que pasen mientras. Tengo ganas de verles.

-Ahora mismo no pueden entrar... Primero tenemos que hablar contigo. Ahora vengo.- Sirius sonrió tranquilizadoramente y salió de la habitación.

No había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando empezó a llorar sin poder controlarse. La situación le sobrepasaba. Ahí estaba Harry, sin darse cuenta de nada. Feliz y contento porque había sobrevivido a Voldemort y "sólo" había estado un día durmiendo.

"Será mejor que Remus le explique, soy incapaz"

Se secó la lágrimas con el puño de la túnica y salió a la sala de espera. Al momento, Hermione y Ron se levantaron. Habían dormido unas pocas horas en una habitación que les había dejado Dumbledore y ahora se encontraban bastante despiertos. Habían estado acompañando a Sirius bastante rato en la habitación, pero le ver a Harry dormido había sido demasiado para la inestable embarazada, y habían tenido que salir a la pequeña salita.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius? ¿Hay algún cambio?-Preguntó ansiosa la chica, observando el rastro que las lagrimas habían dejado en las mejillas del hombre y que no habían sido borradas del todo.

-Ya ha despertado. ¡Pero no recuerda nada! ¡Actúa como si la última batalla hubiese sido ayer! No se cómo explicarle.- Emitió un suspiro y, resignado, se encogió de hombros.- Voy a avisar a Remus. Será mejor que no entréis hasta que no le hayamos explicado todo.

-Dios Ron, esto es demasiado.- Sollozó Hermione, abrazandose fuertemente a su marido.

Ron acarició su espalda en círculos, intentando tranquilizarla, aunque para él mismo fuese una situación horrible. Ni si quiera sabían todavía cómo había aparecido de nuevo Harry. Lo habían pasado tan mal en esos años... Y Hermione, desgraciadamente, había sido la que peor lo había llevado. Habían tardado varios meses en aceptar la perdida, aún más en superarla. Incluso ahora había días en los que alguno de los dos se derrumbaba porque no estuviera Harry. Sólo pensar que el muchacho se había sacrificado por todos...

-Remus, despierta.- Dijo Sirius, intentando no echarse a llorar otra vez.

El licántropo abrió sus ojos con rapidez, como si ni si quiera hubiese estado durmiendo, aunque Sirius sabía que eso se debía a su condición, que le hacía estar siempre alerta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Harry... Ha despertado. No se que hacer Remus.- Se tumbó en la cama y se acurrucó junto al cuerpo de su novio, aguantando las lagrimas.- Dice que está contento porque ha salido bien de la batalla. ¿Lo oyes? Ni si quiera sabe que ha pasado cinco años desaparecido. ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?

Remus beso en la frente al moreno, sonriendo tiernamente. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el rostro cubierto de restos de lágrimas.

-No te preocupes. Podría ser peor ¿no? Ahora que ha despertado, todo irá bien.

-¿Tu crees?

-Confía en mi.- Le beso, esta vez en los labios, y se incorporó. -Vamos, tenemos que hablar con Harry.

Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha hacia la enfermería, cogidos de la mano y sumidos en un silencio un poco tenso.  
Remus temía cómo se tomaría el chico la noticia de que se había quedado retrasado con respecto a sus amigos cinco años. Y ni si quiera eran capaces de darle una respuesta satisfactoria si les preguntaba cómo había sucedido todo.

Sin darse cuenta casi, ya habían llegado a la salita donde Hermione y Ron se encontraban. Les saludaron levemente con la cabeza y, aún cogidos de la mano, entraron en la habitación.

No se sorprendieron al ver a Harry intentando levantarse de la cama. Los dos al mismo tiempo sonrieron con indulgencia. Las cosas no habían cambiado tanto.

-¡Por fin! Me estaba desesperando.- Exclamó el muchacho, dejándose caer otra vez hacia atrás en la cama. - tengo ganas de ver a Ron y Hermione.

Sirius miró a su novio, insantandole a hablar. Remus, por su parte, frunció el ceño levemente. ¡Siempre le tocaba a el la peor parte!  
Como adivinando sus pensamientos, el moreno le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

-Esta bien...- suspiró Remus. Miró a Harry que observaba todo con cara de no enterarse de nada.- Tenemos que decirte algo muy importante.

-Me estáis asustando.- Dijo el muchacho, bromeando. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que los otros dos hombres no sonreían en absoluto, él también se puso serio.

-Harry, en la batalla final... - empezó Remus, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.- como ya sabes, mataste a Voldemort.- El chico asintió, entornando los ojos.- Pero poco después, tu comenzaste a gritar. ¿Recuerdas eso?

-Recuerdo dolor, mucho dolor, pero que luego desaparecía.

-Esa es la palabra, Harry, desaparecía...- Remus suspiró fuertemente, bajando la mirada.- Tu también desapareciste. Cinco años. Han pasado cinco años desde la batalla final.

-No...- murmuró Harry, entrando en pánico.- No es posible. Dime que es una broma.

-Lo siento... Es la verdad. Para todo el mundo tu has estado desaparecido cinco años. Te dimos por muerto. Ni si quiera sabemos cómo has podido volver.- Esta vez habló Sirius.

Se acercó a la cama de su ahijado y se sentó junto a el, cociéndole de la mano. Harry miraba el vacío, sin saber qué decir. ¡Habían pensado que estaba muerto!

- Es demasiado confuso. Siento como si no hubiese pasado un minuto.

-Harry, lo pasamos tan mal...- Dijo Remus, volviendo a hablar.- Lo importante ahora es que estás aquí, de nuevo, y que podemos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

El moreno asintió, sin ser demasiado consciente. En realidad, el no entendía mucho lo que estaba pasando.  
Al ver que no decía nada, Sirius se puso de pie.

-Iré a decirle a Ron y a Hermione que entren.

Harry observó a su padrino salir por la puerta mientras él mismo se sentía observado por Remus. Quería pensar que era una broma... ¡No podía ser cierto!  
Y, sin embargo, cuando Sirius volvio acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos, se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

-¡NO!- Gritó Harry, ahogandose en el grito. La respiración comenzó a fallarle y su corazón latía desbocado.- No, No, No.

Cerró los ojos, intentando evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro.

Hermione y Ron, desde la puerta, observaron al que siempre habían considerado como su mejor amigo. La mujer, que no podía dejar de llorar, tenía una mano en su vientre. Había notado perfectamente cómo la mirada d Harry había ido a su aun no nacido bebe, y había sido entonces cuando había gritado.

-Harry...- Comenzó Sirius. Quizás había sido un poco precipitado traer a los chicos antes de que el moreno lo asimilase todo.

-no...- Esta vez la negación había sido sólo un murmullo. Las lagrimas caían con más fuerza, bañandole el rostro.

Sentía que lo había perdido todo. Realmente habían pasado cinco años. Cinco años que habían pensado que el estaba muerto. En los que todos habían rehecho sus vidas, olvidándole en cierta forma. Todo el mundo que él conocía había vivido cinco años más que él. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con sus amigos? ¡Hermione estaba embarazada! Y él seguía siendo un adolescente. ¡Su curso en Howgarts también lo había perdido! Su padrino y Remus habrían sufrido por el durante cinco años... Ya podía ver los titulares "El niño que vivió y venció aparece después de cinco años dado por muerto". Y todo el mundo le miraría por la calle y le señalaría, mientras él no recordaba nada... Y Draco... ¿qué habría sido de él?

-¡¿Cómo no me habéis avisado antes?!- irrumpió en ese momento la enfermera de Hogwarts. Harry intento dejar de llorar y los demás ocupantes de la habitación se quedaron callados sin saber qué decir.- No puedes alterare jovencito. Mejor dicho, ¡no podeis alterarle!- Dijo, lanzando una furiosa mirada a Sirius en especial y después a los otros tres mayores.

-Con la euforia de que había despertado... Se nos paso.- Sirius intentó darle el tono más inocente, pero sólo consiguió una mirada aún más furiosa de la enfermera.

Madame Pomfrey comenzó a revisar a Harry, que estaba como ido, ante la atenta mirada de las personas restantes.  
Después de unos minutos asintió satisfecha y lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está usted perfectamente señor Potter. Esta misma tarde podremos darle el alta, siempre y cuando prometa que se realizará las curas necesarias en la herida del pecho.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Sirius, con una esplendida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pasaré luego a revisarle.- Con un gesto de la cabeza, la enfermera se despidió de los demás y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Harry miraba ausente a la pared. Estaba bastante más tranquilo, pero seguía siendo difícil de asimilar. Cinco años. ¿Qué habría sido de todo el mundo en ese tiempo? Lanzó una mirada de reojo a su amiga , más bien, a la enorme barriga de su amiga.

-Harry...- Dijo Hermione que había notado perfectamente dónde se habían fijado los ojos del moreno.- Te hemos echado de menos ¿sabes?-Comenzó, tanteando el terreno, al no saber el estado anímico del chico.

-Si, supongo... - respondió vagamente, sin mirarla a la cara.

Harry se sentía mal porque pensaba que había perdido a sus amigos. A él no le sería difícil retomar su amistad, pero ¿y a ellos? Después de todo, ellos le podían haber olvidado en todo ese tiempo. Y, aunque no lo hubieran hecho, la relación estaría tensa, sería diferente.

Hermione, como leyéndole el pensamiento, se acercó a la cama y le abrazó con fuerza. Nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, mientras que Harry ni si quiera se movió. No tenía fuerzas ni para responde al abrazo.

Ron, por su parte, sólo miraba la reacción de su esposa, sin saber tampoco cómo actuar. Le había pillado desprevenido la reacción de Harry, nunca se hubiera imaginado que, al verles, se echaría gritar y a llorar.

-Harry, nosotros seguiremos siendo tus amigos, siempre.- dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente a Harry a los ojos y, con una mano, obligandole a que la mirara también a ella.

-¿Pero no lo entiendes? ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si te duermes y, cuando despiertas "a la mañana siguiente", tu mejor amiga esta embrazada, tus amigos son novios, todo el mundo que antes era de tu edad ahora es mayor que tu...?- preguntó con voz ahogada, luchando por no llorar él también.

-Se que debe ser difícil, pero Harry, nosotros te queremos, por mucho que ahora seamos, como tu dices, mayores que tú.- diciendo esto beso al chico en la mejilla.

Esta vez, Harry no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Miró hacia su padrino, que estaba de pie, al otro lado de la cama. Sirius sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

-Oh vamos Harry.- Habló por fin Ron.- ¡No sabes la de cosas que tenemos que contarte!.- Dijo con mucho énfasis, intentando romper el ambiente tenso de la habitación.

Harry se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba su amigo y sonrio ampliamente. Sí, tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz y no la iba a desaprovechar. Miro a Remus, y asintió, para después volver la cabeza hacia su amigo pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo esto?.- Dijo irónicamente, señalando el embarazo de Hermione.

-Como eso, y dos más.- Contestó Ron, echándose a reír.

La cara de Harry fue todo un poema, con los ojos desorbitados. Echando cálculos mentales se dio cuenta de que sus amigos, por mucho que hubieran vivido cinco años más que él, habían corrido mucho.

-¿Este es el tercer niño? Definitivamente, tenéis mucho que contarme.- Respondió con voz pausada, recostándose en la cama y cogiendo fuertemente la mano de Hermione.

-Chicos, será mejor que le expliquéis otro día.- Habló Remus, poniéndose de pie.- Ya es algo tarde y lleváis aquí desde ayer. En tu estado eso no es bueno. ¿por qué no os vais a casa y volvéis mañana? Hablareis con mayor tranquilidad.

-Tienes razón Remus.- dijo Hermione dando un suspiro y poniéndose de pie.- Además, los niños están con Molly y tampoco quiero cargarla demasiado.

-vendremos mañana amigo.- Dijo Ron, dándole una palmadita al muchacho.

Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Por lo menos las cosas no estaban saliendo tan mal con sus amigos. Les despidió con la mano y sonrió cuando cerraron la puerta.

Miró a Remus y a Sirius, que se veían contentos de que él estuviese mejor y sintió su corazón apretase al darse cuenta de lo que mucho que podrían haber sufrido los dos hombres con su pérdida. Él sabía que Sirius le quería como a su propio hijo, y Remus no se quedaba atrás.

-Bueno, y vosotros ¿qué? ¿Cómo os han ido las cosas estos años?

-Irán mejor ahora que tu estas aquí.- Fue lo unico que dijo su padrino antes de tirarse a la cama y darle un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-¡Sirius! ¿No ves que aplastas al muchacho?- regañó Remus de broma, pues se estaba riendo abiertamente.

-¿Sabéis? No estaré tan mal después de todo.

-Por supuesto que no. Todo irá bien.- dijo Sirius, totalmente convencido.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, llenos de tranquilidad y de paz, contentos simplemente por estar juntos, sin necesidad de decir nada.

Sin embargo, Harry no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba. Con voz timida y dudosa, pregunto a Sirius:

-¿Qué ha sido de Draco?

-¿Draco?- Preguntó a su vez el hombre, con la duda pintada en su cara.

-Si, Draco Malfoy... Hijo de Lucius...

-¡Se perfectamente quien es Draco!- Respondió, indignado su padrino.-Sólo no sabía que fueseis amigos...-Siguió con lo que era más una pregunta que una afirmación.

-Si, bueno... Algo así.- dijo Harry, no demasiado seguro a qué contestar.

Notó la mirada de Remus fija en él. Harry estaba seguro de que Remus sabía sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos, pues siempre que se veían a escondidas (sólo como amigos), el hombre le miraba después insistentemente.  
Además, el día de la batalla final, cuando nadie encontraba a Harry por ningún lado del cuartel, Remus había ido directamente a la habitación de Draco. Había llamado a la puerta y había preguntado por Harry. Como no había contestado nadie, Remus había dicho el motivo de su "visita"; acababa de empezar la batalla.  
Cuando Harry salio del dormitorio, Remus estaba en el salón, y no le dijo nada sobre que le había buscado, no que hubiese habido demasiado tiempo, después de todo.

-Oh, bueno... Pues da la casualidad de que este año empieza como profesor de pociones, ¿no Remus?

-¿Profesor? ¿Aquí?- Preguntó ansioso sin darle tiempo al licántropo a contestar.- Quiero verle.- dijo, muy seguro de si mismo.

-Podríamos avisarle...- Contesto Sirius, que no estaba demasiado convencido de que fuese una buena idea. Nunca le había caido demasiado bien el muchacho.

-Por favor Sirius, ve a avisarle. Te lo suplico.- insitió Harry, mirando a su padrino casi desesperado.

Sirius miró a Remus, que simplemente te encogió de hombros.

-Esta bien. Ahora mismo voy.- Respondió al fin, dando un tremendo suspiro mientras se ponía en pie.- si es lo que quieres...

-Gracias Sirius.- Dijo Harry totalmente agradecido, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

¿Cómo se sentiría Draco al verle?


	4. Chapter 4

**No entiendo el motivo por el que debo hacerlo.- Dijo Draco Malfoy mirando con superioridad a Sirius Blanck.**

-Harry ha pedido verte.- Respondió en un murmullo, exasperado.

Era la quinta vez que le repetía lo mismo y nada, que no se daba por enterado. Los ojos plata del muchacho joven le observaron impasible, sin perder ni por un momento la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

-Creo haberte dicho que no hago caso a los mandatos entupidos de mocosos malcriados. Por mucho que Potter sea el maldito héroe mágico, no tengo ninguna obligación de obedecerle.- Declaró en el mismo tono helado que las veces anteriores.

-¡Por Dios Malfoy! Si Harry ha pedido verte supongo que será por algo, ¿no? Deja de ser tan orgullo y pedante y haz el favor de ir a verle. Allí podrás insultarle todo lo que quieras pero por lo menos yo no quedaré mal.

-Eres insufrible, Black.- Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco al hombre frente a sí.

-No más que tu, Malfoy.- Respondio él, mirandole de la misma forma.

¿Por qué diablos su ahijado querría ver a ese prepotente? Deseaba que fuese simplemente para insultarle, sin embargo, el tono ansioso con el que se lo había pedido parecía indicar lo contrario. De todas formas, él simplemente cumpliría con su mandato, que luego Harry se las arreglara con el, ¿no? No podía ser tan malo después de todo.

Draco Malfoy suspiró con desagrado y se levantó del sofá donde había permanecido todo el rato sentado. Lanzó una mirada furibunda a Sirius y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar ni un momento atrás, con toda la decisión propia de él.

-Lo haremos a tu gusto, Black.- Repitió su apellido con desprecio, saliendo de la habitación.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y, sin otra opción, le siguió.

Remus fue a abrir la puerta después de que esta hubiese sonado varias veces. Ante él se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore que, a pesar de haber sido cortes al llamar a la puerta, no esperó invitación alguna para atravesarla, haciendo a un lado al licantropo,

Conociendo las excentricidades del anciano, no dijo nada y se limitó a encogerse de hombros, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando se volvió, Dumbledore se encontraba abrazando a un sorprendido Harry, que no sabía ni como actuar.

-Mi muchacho, me alegra tanto de que hayas despertado.- Dijo, apretando más fuerte al chico para luego soltarlo y retirarse de la cama.

-Yo... Gracias..- Harry miró a Remus, pidiéndole una explicación, pero el castaño simplemente negó con la cabeza, casi tan aturdido como el propio Harry.

Dumbledore, que después de todo para algo era uno de los magos más poderosos de la Tierra, se dio cuenta perfectamente de las miradas atónitas de los otros dos.  
Sabiendo que tarde o temprano le tendría que dar una explicación a Harry, pues se lo había prometido a sí mismo, se dirigio a Remus.

-¿Puedes esperar fuera un minuto? Me gustaría hablar con Harry a solas.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Remus, mirando de reojo al muchacho moreno, preguntándose qué demonios pasaba ahí. No que se lo fuera a preguntar a Dumbledore, claro está.

Una vez que Remus salió, Dumbledore se volvió hacia su alumno, con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y unio las palmas de sus manos, concentrándose en lo que tendría que decir.

Harry se removió, inquieto. No entendía a qué tanto misterio.

-Harry...- dijo Albus, mirando fijamente al muchacho.- Cuando fuiste a la batalla final, yo pensaba que estabas totalmente preparado.- Levantó una mano al ver que el moreno iba a protestar, pidiendo silencio.- Fui yo el que te mando a aquella batalla. Y, cuando después no regresaste...- Se quedó callado unos segundos, perdido en sus pensamientos.- Me sentí muy culpable ¿sabes? Yo te aprecio mucho, Harry. He estado vigilando por ti cada día desde que tus padres murieron. Vi como tu familia abusaba de ti, y no hice nada, repitiéndome que era lo mejor para ti. Vigile cada paso que dabas en el colegio y me ocupé de que todo fuera lo más fácil para ti.- Sonrió levemente al ver que Harry alzaba una ceja.- Si, se que no lo hice demasiado bien, tu vida siempre ha sido complicada.

-Señor, no entiendo a que viene todo esto...-Farfulló Harry, un poco incómodo.

-Me sentí tan culpable de no haberte dicho nunca lo mucho que te apreciaba, de haberte mandado a morir, que fue insoportable. Por eso, ahora que has vuelto, tenía que decírtelo Harry. Quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré para ti, te quiero como si fueses mi hijo, después de todo, te he cuidado como tal.

Unas lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Harry. Desde que se había enterado de lo que le había pasado se encontraba bajo de ánimos, pero por lo menos sabía que tenía gente apoyándole, y eso era suficiente para el.

-Gracias profesor. Yo también le aprecio.- Murmuró, sonrojado por el esfuerzo de mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Lo se Harry, lo se.- Dijo mientras se ponía en pie y despeinaba el rebelde cabello moreno.- Ahora voy a avisar a Remus. Ya se por qué desapareciste.

Harry se incorporó tan rápido al oir semejante noticia, que se hizo daño. Una mueca de dolor salió de sus labios mientras Dumbledore reía levemente, pensado que nunca dejaría de ser tan impulsivo como siempre.  
El director se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con que Sirius ya había llegado, acompañado de Draco. Sus ojos chispearon de felicidad y su sonrisa se acentúo.

-Por cierto Harry,- dijo Dumbledore, impidiendo que el muchacho viera quien había detrás de la puerta.- He pensado que deberás seguir tus estudios y terminar tu séptimo año. ¿Te parece bien?

-Por supuesto, señor. Pero, ¿no va a explicar que me ha sucedido?

-Bueno, mejor se lo explico a Sirius y a Remus fuera, mientras, tu puedes quedarte hablando con Draco.- Dijo Dumbledore, guiñándole un ojo al moreno.

Harry, que hasta entonces no había visto a quien había al otro lado de la puerta, no prestó atención a nada más que no fuese el rubio. No notó ni si quiera como Dumbledore salía, ni como cerraba la puerta tras de sí, dándoles intimidad.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cabello platinado de Draco, así como en sus preciosos ojos grises. Había cambiado, si, pero para mejor. Se veía adulto, imponente con su túnica ajustada y perfectamente planchada. La espalda recta y la mirada desafiante.  
Podría haberse pasado horas mirándole, sino fuera porque el rubio rompió con su ensoñación.

-¿Qué desea señor Potter? ¿Para que me ha mandado llamar?- Preguntó con la voz tan helada que Harry se sintió empequeñecer.

Draco le miraba con altivez y él sintió su corazón arrugarse al notar la hostilidad manifiesta del otro muchacho.

-Draco...- Dijo Harry bastante nervioso.

-Profesor Malfoy para usted, señor Potter.

Y, si por alguna casualidad, Harry hubiera tenido alguna ligera duda, ahora estaba claro: Draco no estaba en una actitud amistosa, precisamente.

Harry permaneció callado, sin saber qué decir, mirando fijamente al rubio frente a sí, que no parecía inmutarse por nada.

Sin embargo, eso no era cierto. Aunque nunca se lo admitiera a sí mismo, un cosquilleo en el estomago le impedía pensar con claridad. Habían sido cinco años en los que no había visto al chico, en los que ya pensaba que había muerto. Verlo ahí, de pronto, despierto y mirándole, era más que suficiente para alterar incluso al mas estoico de los hombres.

-Si va a permanecer callado, será mejor que me vaya.- Dijo Draco, intentando que no se notase su nerviosismo. Nunca se humillaría tanto como para verse frágil delante de otro.

-¡Draco! ¿Acaso te has olvidado de lo que paso entre nosotros?- Preguntó Harry, apunto de echarse a llorar y aguantando las lagrimas lo mejor que podía.

-Lo que paso, fue simplemente un error, señor Potter.- Le respondió Draco, escupiendo sus palabras venenosamente, que se clavaban como dardos en el corazón dañado de Harry.

Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado duro, pero era la única forma de que entendiera. Realmente ya no quería saber nada más de él, y si se lo decía amablemente, nunca le entraría en la cabeza.

-No es posible que no significase nada para ti. Aunque hayan pasado cinco años... Por lo menos éramos amigos.- Exclamó, sin saber qué hacer para que no le tratase así.

-Cinco años es tiempo más que suficiente para romper una mistad. Ahora si me disculpa, señor Potter, nos veremos en clase. Agradecería que no me volviera a llamar para hablar sobre tonterías de adolescentes.

-¿Nunca te he importado?- Preguntó Harry. - Tu dices que en cinco años una amistad se rompe, ¿no? Hermione y Ron no piensan igual que tu.

-Supongo que a ellos le importabas más que a mi.- Se giró para marcharse y, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, volvió la cabeza hacia el muchacho.- Y por favor, ten un poco de orgullo.- Escupió mordazmente.

No entendía a qué venían los llantos de Harry, después de todo, cinco años dan para mucho... ¿Esperaba acaso que cuando regresara todo el mundo estaría a sus pies, adorándole? Se acordó de Ron y Hermione y bufó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que sí, la mayoría le miraba como si fuese lo más grandioso del mundo.

Oyó a sus espaldas un sollozo ahogado mientras salía de la habitación y, no queriendo ver el espectáculo de Potter llorando, cerró sin mirar atrás.

Fuera, se encontró con tres pares de ojos que le miraban curioso. Sin decir nada, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó de la enfermería, dejando perplejos a los otros tres hombres.

Sirius acomodó a Harry en la cama, moviendo una y otra vez los almohadones, tapándole con la fina sábana y volviendo a destaparle, nervioso. Notaba que su ahijado había estado llorando porque tenía los ojos rojos y la voz era apenas un susurro, como si pensara que hablando mas alto se echaría de nuevo a llorar. Remus había ido con Dumbledore a su despacho un momento por mandato del director, que quería darle unos papeles para confirmar la entrada de Harry al colegio y él se había quedado sólo con esa situación.

Harry intentaba no mirar a su padrino a la cara, dejándose hacer por completo a pesar de que tanto movimiento causado por Sirius comenzaba a marearle.

-¿Estás cómodo?- Preguntó, mirando aprensivo al chico.

-Si, claro Sirius.- Fue su lacónica respuesta, aún mirando hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Sirius, sin saber cómo actuar, decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que volviese Remus para enfrentar al muchacho y preguntarle que qué le pasaba, que tenía mucho más tacto que él. Decidido a eso, se sentó en el sillón de al lado de la cama de Harry y esperó, impaciente.

No abrieron la boca ni una vez más, y así fue como Remus les encontró casi media hora después, cada uno mirando para un lado y en silencio.

Notando la tensión en el ambiente Remus miró a uno y a otro, bufando de exasperación.

-¿Qué os pasa ahora? Sois niños chicos.- Dijo el licántropo tomando asiento a un lado de la cama del joven.

-¡Es él!- Dijo Sirius señalando acusatoriamente a su ahijado, como si realmente se tratara de un niño de cinco años que le echa la culpa de todo a otro.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó inocentemente Harry. - ¿y qué he hecho yo?

-Le pasa algo, ha estado llorando, y no me dice qué le pasa.- Dijo Sirius mirando a Remus, haciendo como que Harry no estaba en la habitación.

El más pequeño hizo un mohín pero no dijo nada. No se sentía seguro como para decirle a su padrino sobre lo que realmente había pasado. ¿Y si le rechazaba? No porque fuera gay, después de todo, su padrino lo era. Pero si que quizás se sentía defraudado porque le gustara un Malfoy. Un Malfoy que pasaba de él... Sí, se tendría que ver patético.

Remus comprendió entonces el motivo de la "discusión", seguramente tenía algo que ver con Draco. ¿por qué Harry no les contaba?

Miró al chico y tomó su mano con suavidad, haciendo que le mirara fijamente.

-Harry, puedes contarnos lo que sea. Cuéntale a Sirius, él entenderá.

-¿Es que tu ya lo sabes?- Preguntó Harry fijándose en los ojos dorados de Remus.

No necesito que le respondiera, pues pudo ver en ellos claramente que sí, que sabía. Le agradó darse cuenta de que no le rechazaba, que le apoyaba y confiaba en que su padrino también entendería.

Echó un vistazo rápido a su padrino y asintió, debía confiar en él. Siempre le habían dicho que ellos estaban ahí para él, para que les contara sus problemas y poder ayudarle a resolverlos. 

-Lo que pasa es que...- Miró nuevamente a Remus, que le asintió con una sonrisa, y luego a Sirius, que estaba expectante.- Me gusta Draco.

Por un segundo no se escuchó nada en la habitación. Claramente su padrino estaba en shock. Después Sirius sacudió su cabeza y tomó asiento en una silla, llevando las manos a su cabeza.

-¿Por eso le has mandado llamar? -Preguntó Remus. - ¿qué ha pasado entonces para que llores?

-Me ha rechazado.- Contestó Harry, bajando la mirada.- yo pensé que después de lo que pasó... Bueno... El dice que son cinco años y que lo ha olvidado. ¡Pero para mi no han pasado esos cincos años! Y siento exactamente lo mismo que sentía la noche que nos acostamos juntos.- se confesó del todo, apretando fuertemente la mano de Remus.

-No lo entiendo.- Habló por primera vez Sirius.-Dices que te acostaste con él... Pero yo pensaba que era hetero. Después de todo, está prometido con Pansy Parkison.

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y soltó la mano que le tendía Remus. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Draco estaba prometido!

La vista comenzó a nublársele y sintió que el aire le faltaba.

Remus llamó a la enfermera, reprochandole a Sirius el que hubiese tenido tan poco tacto. Sin embargo, mientras se perdía en la inconsciencia, Harry solo era capaz de pensar en Draco y Pnasy juntos, prometidos... A punto de casarse.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

-Vamos Harry, date prisa!!- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro.

-¿No ves que no puede? esta enfermo Sirius, ENFERMO.- dijo un desesperado Remus mientras apretaba cariñosamente la mano de Harry, que rodeaba su brazo apoyandose en el para caminar.

Harry sonrio, aunque en sus ojos podia verse algo de tristeza. Los pasos que daba eran cortos y pausados, descansando cada poco tiempo. Por eso la impaciencia de su padrino, que quería que viese la casa cuanto antes.

-Remus, eres un aguafiestas.- sentenció el de ojos grises, negando con la cabeza.

La enfermera al final le había dado el alta a Harry bastante pronto y ahora iban de camino a casa de Sirius y Remus.  
Dumbledore había dicho que pasase ahí unos dias hasta que la noticia saliese publicada en el periodico, y entonces podría volver a Hogwarts y empezar su curso, a pesar de llegar una semana o dos tarde.  
Nadie sabía dónde estaba la casa de la pareja y por eso podría permanecer en ella sin que nadie le molestase. En cambio, los alumnos que ese curso harían séptimo, seguro armaban un gran revuelo si le encontraban como si nada en el dormitorio de Gryffindor.

Había despertado de su desmayo apenas unas horas atrás y ya estaba bastante recuperado. Había asumido que Draco estaba prometido y eso tampoco era muy influyente.  
Según Sirius había dicho, era mas que nada un compromiso arreglado. Después de todo, Draco simplemente estaba haciendo lo que se esperaba que hiciera un Malfoy. Debía casarse, tener hijos y formar una preciosa e idilica familia que fuese envidiada por todos. Harry estaba convencido de que podría hacerle cambiar de opinion con respecto a su matrimonio, ya que ni si quiera amaba a Pansy Parkison. Tan solo era un compromiso y todos los compromisos se pueden romper, ¿no?

Ademas, incluso su padrino le había dicho que no se diera por vencido. Que si quería algo, tenía que luchar por ello.  
Y eso es lo que iba a hacer, despues de todo tenía todo un curso en el que el rubio iba a ser su profesor. 

Llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, quien esperaba sentado en su sillon, con una sonrisa amplia de felicidad en el rostro.

-Mañana te mandare una lechuza. Serás la portada en El Profeta.

-No es que me haga mucha gracia, la verdad.- Dijo Harry, bufando mientras soltaba el brazo de Remus y se apoyaba en el respaldo de una silla.

-Tienes que entenderlo. Será la noticia del año. Y con lo cotillas que son en el mundo mágico...- le respondió remus.

Harry simplemente le sacó la lengua, y sonrio a su padrino que le tendia el traslador. El muchacho no estaba muy seguro de utilizar ese metodo pero la enfermera le había dicho que, despues de la aparicion, era el mejor. Y como en Hogwarts no podía aparecerse y tampoco podía andar hasta las afueras del colegio sin empeorar su estado, habian acordado en que Dumbledore les proporcionaria un traslador que les llevase directamente a la casa Black.

-vamos, lo activaré en cuanto lo tengais todos.- Dijo Dumbledore mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba su varita.-¡hasta mañana!

Remus agarró tambien la pluma y sonrio cuando Harry miró al director como si este estuviese loco. Segundos despues el traslador se activaba y los tres aparecían en el salon de su casa.

-¡Bienvenido a casa!- Grito Sirius nada mas llegar, sin que les dese tiempo si quiera a mirar la habitacion.

-Por Dios Sirius, ¡tranquilizate!- Dijo Harry riendose, mientras giraba en torno a si mismo para poder ver bien en dónde estaban.

El salón era espacioso y con muebles comodos, no demasiado modernos. Estaba todo decorado en tonos tierra, bastante confortante en su conjunto. A Harry le agradó inmediatamente el aire de paz que se respiraba en la casa y se dio cuenta de que la mano de Remus era predominante en la decoracion, mas aun en el orden que reinaba por doquier.  
Estaba convencido de que Sirius era un completo desastre. ¡era el mas desordenado del mundo! No entendia como podian congeniar tan bien ambos hombres.

-Compramos esta casa algun tiempo despues de la guerra. No es demasiado grande, pero es sufiente para nosotros. - dijo Remus, que no podía evitar sonreir al hablar del que ya era su hogar.- Hay un dormitorio libre en el que te quedaras tu. Sólo tiene una cama, pero mañana mismo podriamos ir a comprar muebles.

-Tampoco es muy necesario. Despues de todo, pasare todo el año en Hogwarts.

-¡Pero esta es tu casa! Aunque no vivas aquí siempre tendras una habitacion para ti.- Dijo Sirius, indignado con el pensamiento de su ahijado.

Harry sonrió y abrazó a su padrino. Se sentía feliz de poder estar ahí, con ellos. Para él ya no había guerra, no tenia un loco maniaco persiguiendole y ahora podría seguir su vida con normalidad.

-Es mejor que vayamos a dormir. Ya es bastante tarde. Le mandaré una lechuza a Hermione y Ron para que mañana vengan aquí a verte, no vaya a ser que se presente en Hogwarts.- se acercó al muchacho para darle un beso en la frente y le revolvió el pelo.- sirius, llevale tu a la habitación, y ponle sabanas limpias.

Su novio le asintio y empujo a Harry hacia el dormitorio.  
Negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió a la jaula de su lechuza y escribió rápidamente una nota.

Como Remus había dicho, la habitación solo tenía una cama. Sin embargo estaba limpia y era amplia. Tenía una ventana grande donde podría poner una mesa de estudio y había espacio mas que suficiente para poner un amplio armario.

-Aun guardo tus cosas de cuando... bueno, de antes de la guerra.- Dijo Sirius con algo de dificultad al pensar en los cinco años que había estado sin ver a su ahijado.- estan en el trastero y mañana mismo podemos ir a cogerlas. De todos modos, habrá que comprarte cosas nuevas, porque las que tenías estan ya un poco pasadas de moda.

-Ya estaban pasadas de moda cuando yo me las ponia Sirius. Despues de todo, eran de Dudley.- Harry permaneció callada un rato, y luego le pregunto a su padrino.- Que fue de los Dursley?

-Bueno, no se mucho. Le dijimos que habías muerto y... bueno, no se afectaron mucho. Creo que despues se fueron a vivir a otra ciudad.- le comentó mientras aparecía con su varita unas sabanas limpias.

Se notaba perfectamente el esfuerzo que hacía Sirius para que no se le notase lo afectado que estaba cada vez que salía el tema de la "muerte" de Harry.

El moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros, tampoco es que hubiese esperado mucho mas de la que había sido su "familia". Ayudó con cuidado a Sirius. Le dolía un poco la herida del pecho pero por lo demas se encontraba bastante bien.

Sirius conjuro tambien con su varita un pijama suyo y se lo tendió a su ahijado.

-espero que te quede bien.

-creo que sí.- Contesto, echando un vistazo por encima al pijama y calculando tallas.- ¡por cierto sirius! No me has dicho lo que te dijo Dumbledore.

Sirus se golpeó la frente con una mano y se mordió un labio.

-soy un desastre.- La carcajada de Harry llenó la habitación.- Anda, acuestate y te cuento.

Haciendole caso, el muchacho se cambio de ropa. En efecto, el pijama le quedaba bien. Se metio entre las sabanas y suspiró de alivio al sentir la comodidad del colchon. En realidad estaba bastante cansado y se alegró de poder dormir pronto.

-Dumbledore dijo que lo que hizo que desaparecieras fue una acumulo de energía. Al matar a Voldemort se desprendio mucha, tanto de el como tuya, y toda se encerró dentro de ti. Como tu cuerpo no era capaz de aguantar tanto, la misma magia te transportó a otra dimension o algo asi. ¡Ey! No pongas esa cara, me lo ha dicho Dumbledore.

-Bueno, ¿y como he vuelto?- preguntó el muchacho alzando una ceja, en un gesto que a Sirius le recordo al temido profesor de pociones (ahora de DCAO)

-¡Dejame terminar!- bufó exasperado, pero en seguida sonrió, dando a entender que era una broma.-bueno, cuando toda esa magia termino de salir de ti, poco a poco para no hacerte daño, te trajo de nuevo a esta dimension. Por lo visto, se vio guiada por toda la magia que hay acumulada en el colegio y por eso te llevó alli. Y ya esta.

-es... bueno.- dijo Harry, que no sabía como seguir.- un poco extraño ¿no?

Sirius se encogio de hombros y besó a su ahijado en la frente.

-eso es lo que me ha dicho Dumbledore. El sabra. Yo solo se que estoy muy contento de que tu hayas vuelto.

-yo tb me alegró de estar contigo Sirius.

Harry alzó los brazos pidiendo un abrazo y sirius se tiró encima de el, con una sonrisa, abrazandose los dos fuertemente. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que parecían niños chicos, sin embargo, Harry estaba demasiado necesitado de cariño como para que eso le importara.  
Quería abrazos del hombre que consideraba como un padre y no por tener 17 años iba a dejar de pedirselos.

-ahora duerme. Mañana será otro dia.

-Hasta mañana. Te quiero.- Dijo el muchacho mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

-y yo Harry, y yo.

Draco se sentó en su sillón favorito con una copa de vino en su mano. Estaba nervioso, aunque no lo demostrase.  
El haber visto a Harry había sido demasiado para él. Mas aun la reaccion del moreno. De todas formas, era lo mejor. O al menos se quería convencer de eso.

Ya no habia nada que le uniese a Harry. Cada uno seguiría su vida y el tendría que tratarle como a cualquier otro alumno. Un alumno demasiado atractivo, pero nada mas.

Suspiró pesadamente y se arrellanó todavía mas en el sillon, con la mirada fija en la pared. Estaba convencido de que no sentía nada por Harry, pero aun asi no le habia gustado verle llorar. Tampoco se sentía bien ver el reproche en sus ojos, el dolor...  
No, no era algo agradable.

La chimenea de su salon cambio de color y supo que alguien iba a entrar por la red flu. Una muchacha con el pelo rubio y gesto de enfado se tiro encima de él.

-¡Te he estado esperando por horas! ¿Es que no pensabas avisarme si quiera de que no ibas a venir? ¿Y por qué no has venido?-Exigió saber la chica.

-Oh Pansy, quita de encima.- murmuró Draco y empujó con fuerza para poder respirar.

Pansy se sentó en la alfombra, a los pies del rubio, y puso su mejor sonrisa en el rostro. La mirada de cachorrito que le envió hizo saber a Draco que le iba a pedir algo.

-dime si es cierto. ¿Potter ha vuelto?

Draco bufó en respuesta y se puso de pie. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante y hacia atras, nervioso.

-Si, es verdad.-dijo al fin, intentando que el tono de voz no le traicinora.

-¡Y por qué no dijiste antes! Quiero verle. Vayamos a la enfermeria.

Sabia perfectamente que Pansy le pediria algo asi. Era una cotilla y una aprovechada. El ver a Potter antes que los demas podría ser considerado como algo muy beneficioso a la hora de ser popular. Y Pansy, despues de todo, aspiraba a ser una mujer popular.  
Quería estar en la boca de todos, y que todo el mundo la admirara y soñase con ser como ella, tener si quiera algo de lo que ella tenía y conocer a la gente que ella conocía.

En realidad, lo había conseguido.  
Todas las semanas salía una foto suya en el periodico, hablando casi siempre bien de ella.

-No estan ya en Hogwarts.

-Pues llevame a su casa. Después de todo seras su profesor ¿no? No es tan raro que un profesor vaya a verte en una ocasión asi.

-¡Si que es raro!

Pansy se encogio de hombros y sonrió con picardia. Beso a Draco en los labios con suavidad y refunfuñó al ver que este la apartaba.

-Pues me da igual, quiero verle.

Draco ni si quiera contestó, sino que se sento de nuevo en el sofa con los brazos cruzados, empezando a enfadarse.  
La mujer se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada y frunció el ceño. Se sento al lado de Draco en el sofa, enfadada, hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-Entonces dame algo a cambio.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres?- preguntó el muchacho, sabiendo lo caprichosa que era su novia.

-pongamos ya la fecha de la boda. O eso, o voy a ver a Potter diciendo que tu me mandas.

Draco se tensó. Había estado dandole largas sobre la fecha durante cinco años y tenía pensado seguir dandoselas. Pero no podía permitir que Pansy fuese a ver a Harry. Menos si le decía que iba de su parte.

No despues de la discusion que habían tenido. Haría aún mas daño al muchacho.

"No que me importe" Se dijo para si. Pero en el fondo, era algo demasiado canalla hasta para si mismo.

Miró a Pansy y vio que estaba decidida.

No le quedaba opcion.  
Suspiro con pesadez y asintio con la cabeza. Despues de todo, el mismo sabia que, tarde o temprano, tendrían que acabar casandose. Ya habia pasado demasiado tiempo y todo el mundo comenzaba a chismosear.

-Esta bien. Pon la fecha de la boda.

Pansy saltó del sofa, poniendose de pie de un salto. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro cuando se acercó para besarle rapidamente los labios.

Segundos despues ya estaaba en la chimenea.

-Voy corriendo a decirselo al profeta. Mañana todo el mundo estara hablando de Potter, si, pero nuestro compromiso saldra a un lado de la portada.

Draco bufo para si al darse cuenta de que ni si quiera podía dejar que los demas tuviesen un dia de gloria.

De todos modos, se dijo, ¿quien va a mirar lo del compromiso cuando se enteren de que Harry ha vuelto?

EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO ESTA VIVO.

Harry leyó el titular y bufó indignado. Dumbledore había dado una entrevista al periodico para explicar el regreso del muchacho. También decia que estaba viviendo en casa de su padrino, que se encontraba bien y que asisitiría ese año a Hogwarts.  
Aparte, dedicaban unas pocas paginas en las que recordaban la vida de Harry desde pequeño, pasando por la guerra, lo buen chico que había sido y las miles de veces que había ayudado a la comunidad.  
Harry se sorprendio al enterarse de que le habían concedido una orden de merlin de primera clase, y se apuntó mentalmente el preguntarle luego a Sirius o Remus.

Echó un vistazo por el resto del periodico para ponerse al dia en lo referente al mundo magico ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido en esos cinco años.

Inmediatamente, al lado de una foto ampliada de su cara, pudo ver otro pequeño titular.

DRACO MALFOY Y PANSY PARKINSION. FECHA DE LA BODA.

Le remitía a una pagina interior y se apresuró a buscarla, con el corazon en un puño. La noticia rezaba asi:

Draco Malfoy reconocido por su fortuna y sus negocios, anuncia por fin, despues de cuatro años de compromiso, la fecha de la boda con Pansy Parkison, bella y famosa mujer dentro del mundo magico.  
Cuando ya muchos pensaban que no habría boda, se confirma que esta sera el dia 31 de diciembre por la noche, coincidiendo asi con la fiesta de año nuevo.  
A pesar de que aun no estan listas las invitaciones, si que han anunciado que asistiran cientos de personas a la celebracion, que será por todo lo alto.  
No se sabe aun dónde será la fiesta, pero ya promete ser el evento del año.

Harry apretó el papel entre sus manos mientras unas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas. Tenía que detener la boda como fuese, pero ya le quedaba menos tiempo.

"mas de tres meses" se dijo para si mismo, dandose animos. No era un año, pero si que era tiempo mas que suficiente para lo que se proponia, aunque tuviese que sacar todas sus armas.  
Simplemente no podía dejar que se casaran, pensaba Harry al recordar que Hermione la habia dicho una vez que un matrimonio magico era irrompible. No existia el divorcio en el mundo magico.

En eso estaba cuando llamaron al timbre de la puerta.

Procedio a secarse las lagrimas deprisa con la manga del jersey al mismo tiempo que Remus gritaba desde la planta de arriba.

-Abre tu, Harry.

-Esta bien.- dijo intentando que no se notase en su voz que habia estado llorando.

Preguntandose quien podia ser, fue hacia la puerta y la abrio sin mirar por la rendija de la puerta. Al momento, miles de flashes le cegaban mientras que otros tantos de gritos le zumbaban en los oidos.

Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Con cara de susto, cerró rapidamente la puerta y subio los escalones que llevaban hacia la planta de arriba corriendo.

Remus estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño cuando Harry, casi sin respiracion, se le tiro encima. Pudo ver perfectamente las huellas de las lagrimas de antes, pero se preocupo mas aun por la cara descompuesta que llevaba.

-Son periodistas. ¡Periodistas! Me han hecho fotos... ¡SABEN DONDE VIVIS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dumbledore se frotó los ojos por debajo de las gafas, pensativo. Al otro lado de su escritorio, Sirius, Remus y Harry le miraban esperando una respuesta.**

-Lo mejor será que se quede aquí.

-pero usted mismo dijo que no viniese hasta que los alumnos asimilasen la noticia.- repuso Harry, sentado en una silla y con la mano en la herida del pecho.

El viaje que habian hecho hasta el despacho del director por via flu, sumado a la presion de los periodistas que no habian dejado de llamar al timbre, habian impedido la mejoría de la herida, que aún dolía. Habian intentado no escuchar los timbrazos, pero varias horas despues, se habían dado cuenta de que eran demasiado insistentes.  
Ya era casi de noche y Harry se sentia agotado.

-por eso mismo, permaneceras "escondido" en el colegio. Por ahora no te veran los alumnos. De todos modos, habrá que adelantar tu entrada al colegio... así es mejor, no perderas dias de clase, ayer mismo empezaron los demas, tu podras hacerlo el lunes.

-¿Y dónde podré permanecer escondido? El colegio es grande pero aún así...- dijo Harry, no del todo convencido.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Dumbledore no hizo nada por tranquilizarlo, sino todo lo contrario. Harry sintió un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda al ver le gesto del anciano.

-Por eso no te preocupes.- después miró a Sirius y a Remus- ¿os parece bien? Aparte de esto, habrá que tomar más medidas. Tendremos que anunciar que Harry entrará en las clases durante la cena y, para que dejen de acosar vuestra casa lo mejor sería que mañana mismo diesemos una rueda de prensa.

Harry cerró los ojos apesadumbrado. Odiaba a los periodistas, y mas todavía a sus plumas que se iban inventando las cosas mientras escribían solas. Estaba harto de que la gente tuviese que estar al tanto de su vida. ¿por qué no le dejaban en paz de una maldita vez?  
Sin embargo, era consciente de que era la mejor solución. Si no les daba lo que pedían, no dejarían de agobiarle hasta que lo consiguieran. Y él lo único que pedía era un poco de paz y de tranquilidad. Quizás lo dejasen en paz después de dar la rueda de prensa.

"pides demasiado, Harry" se dijo asi mismo.

De todos modos, no perdía nada con soñar.

En ese momento la puerta del despaño sonó brevemente. Sin esperar contestacion, la persona al otro lado giró el pomo y entró.  
Lanzó una mirada rápida a los ocupantes e hizo caso omiso de ellos.

-Me llamabas.- dijo dirigiendose a Dumbledore, con un tono frio.

Por más que lo intentó, Harry no pudo evitar que mariposas revolotearan en su estomago. Draco, imponente, esperaba en la puerta de la habitación a una contestación del director.

-claro Draco. Tengo una noticia que darte.- quedó en silencio unos instantes par dar mayor emoción a su anuncio y despues, con una sonrisa, continuó.- tendras que hacerte cargo de Harry, al menos este fin de semana. Eres el unico profesor que tiene una habitacion de invitados en su dependencia. Espero que lo cuides bien.

Y con esas palabras, el director se puso en pie e hizo unos pocos gestos con la mano, instando a Harry a que se levantase.  
Intentando no parecer un idiota, se puso en pie y se dirigio al rubio, quien lanzaba una mirada gelida a Dumbledore.

Por más que Draco quería oponerse, sabía que sería inutil. Dumbledore no le había pedido que se quedara a Harry, se lo había ordenado, sin dejarle ni si quiera hablar, y ya le estaba echando de la habitacion.

Cuando harry se acercó a él, se dio la vuelta con la cabeza bien en alto y salio del despacho, sin mirar atrás. Si quería ir con él, que le siguiese. No se iba a preocupar por si iba detrás o no.

Harry miró asombrado la lujosa habitacion. Estaba decorada de forma muy moderna, aunque en realidad, era poco acogedora. El sofa se veia comodo, al igual que la mullida alfombra. La chimenea alumbraba el espacio, pero aun así, no había calidez.  
Quizas era porque no había ni un solo retrato en todo el salon. O a lo mejor porque todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, sin una sola cosa fuera de simetria. Parecía sacado de una revista.

Draco se quito la capa y la dejó pulcramente doblada sobre el respaldo del sofa.

Demasiado estirado y elegante, fue lo unico que pudo pensar Harry. A decir verdad, antes el rubio no era así. Cuando ambos habian vivido en el nº 12 de Gridmull Place, habían ribalizado en habitaciones desordenadas.  
Harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado Draco. Se esforzaba por ser "todo un Malfoy". ¿Podría todavia volver a ser el de antes?

Siguió parado en la entrada mientras veía al rubio desemvolverse por la habitación. Atentamente, siguió los pasos de Draco, sin poder evitar fijarse en los fuertes musculos que se movían por debajo de la ajustada ropa, no que fueran demasiado voluminosos, simplemente perfectos.  
Draco se sirvio un liquido ambar en un vaso con hielos y se lo bebio con un fuerte trago.

Eso fue lo unico que demostró a Harry que en realidad el otro tambien se encontraba nervioso. Sonrio levemente por la incomoda situacion. Draco no quería ni hablarle mientras él se moría por el deseo de besarle.

Después de varios minutos en la misma situación, Draco se volvió hacia el y le miro fijamente a los ojos. Sin embargo, no decía nada.

-Draco¿puedes decirme donde esta la habitacion?

-Profesor Malf...- empezó Draco, que fue callado por un gemido de Harry.

-¡Deja eso de una vez! Dios draco, no te das cuenta?- el moreno se acercó a él en unos pocos pasos rapidos. No estaba seguro de qué decirle, ni qué exactamente quería conseguir, pero necesitaba hablar con él. No podía seguir con esa fría cortesia.- seamos por lo menos amigos. Por favor... no es tan dificil.

-pero es que no quiero ser amigo tuyo.- contesto el rubio, sin parpadear si quiera.

Dandose cuenta de que no conseguiría nada con eso, suspiró pesadamente, apenas a unos pasos del profesor.

-Dumbledore me ha dicho que serás mi profesor particular de pociones este año.- se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta de que le había mentido descaradamente. Lo veía, sin embargo, una idea genial. Eso le daría la oportunidad perfecta para estar cerca de Draco. Esperó, por su propio bien, que luego Dumbledore no le dejara por mentiroso, por mucho que lo fuera.

-¿de qué hablas?- le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Lo que le faltaba, el viejo loco haciendole pasar mas tiempo aun junto a Harry.  
Estaba nervioso, por qué negarlo. Verle tan cerca, con esa desesperacion en los ojos verdes, pidiendole por favor su amistad... bueno, no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

-Necesito aprobar pociones, y nunca he sido muy bueno. Por eso me tendras que dar clases particulares. Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos. ¿por que no intentar llevarnos bien? Ya lo hicimos una vez.

-esa vez fue hace mucho tiempo.- le contestó, aunque por dentro algo se le removía.

¿sería capaz de intentarlo¿Podría llevarse bien con Harry? En el fondo, le daba miedo. Algo dentro de su mente le dijo que tenía miedo de que volviese a desaparecer y el se quedase solo de nuevo. Desecho ese pensamiento inmediatamente y volvio a mirar al moreno.

-Por favor Draco. No lo hagas mas dificil.

La suplica brillando en sus ojos, su gesto serio, sus manos apretadas... Draco tuvo que mirar a otro lado, sabiendo que si no perdería.

-por favor.- habló en voz baja, susurrante.

Y Draco no pudo mas que asentir, soltando un profundo suspiro. Sólo esperaba no arrepentirse.  
La sonrisa de Harry no se hizo esperar. Estuvo tentado a darle un abrazo, pero sabía que no sería bien recibido.  
Su mente se puso a trabajar a cien por hora. Si quería estrechar su relacion con Draco, tendría que hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Tenía que tratarle como si no hubiesen transcurriedo cinco años, hablarle con total tranquilidad y, sobre todo armarse de paciencia.

-pues entonces perfecto. En cuanto dumbledore me de mi horario fijaremos la hora para las clases particulares. ¿sabes?- esperó a que Draco le mirara. No tenía ningun gesto en el rostro y no sabía qué pensaba el rubio.- es aterrador imaginarte como profesor.

Lo dijo de tal forma que Draco tuvo que sonreir. Fue una sonrisa debil, pero sonrisa al fin al cabo. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sonreir. Y no supo si eso era bueno o malo.

-es mejor que te enseñe tu habitacion. Vamos.- dijo con sencillez mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba hacia una de las puertas que havía en el salon.- ese es mi dormitorio, y eso el cuarto de baño. Es comun, asi que llama antes de entrar.

Harry sintio como su estomago se comprimía al no ver ningun gesto amistoso en Draco. Ciertamente no le había hablado de mala forma, pero tampoco amistosamente.  
"paciencia, solo tienes que tener paciencia y pronto volvera a tratarte como antes". Se dijo Harry intentando darse animos.

El dormitorio al que entro estaba bien amueblado. La cama no era demasiado grande, pero se veía muy comoda. Era un dormitorio espacioso, decorado al igual que el salon.  
Harry penso que, en cuanto volviese a llevarse bien del todo con Draco, tendría que hablar seriamente con el sobre la decoracion.

El profesor se dirigio hacia el armario y saco un pijama de el. Se lo dio a Harry sin ninguna palabra y le miro por unos segundos.

-¿quieres que te despierte a alguna hora?- preguntó Draco, que parecía no querer mirar ahora a Harry.

A decir verdad, se encontraba incomodo. No sabía como actuar, sobretodo porque sus sentimientos eran confusos.  
Se había convencido a si mismo de que Harry estaba totalmente olvidado, que ya no existia ni esa amistad de la que tanto hablaba el moreno. Sin embargo, ya no estaba totalmente seguro.

-bueno, mañana es la entrevista asi que... supongo que pronto.

-asi que entrevista. Siempre llamando la atención.- dijo mordazmente.

Harry no se molestó por ello, pues lo vio como una prueba de que Draco no estaba distanciado por completo de él. El motivo de la atencion que reclamaba el moreno siempre habia sido tema de bromas entre ellos.

Sentir los ojos verdes fijos en los suyos le inquietó, y se dio cuenta de que era tiempo de irse. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, sin dejar de pensar en el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a surgirle por culpa, como no, del maravillosisimo Potter.

Harry se quedó quieto, mirando como se iba, sintiendo la necesidad aplastante de besarle, abrazarle, hacer cualquier cosa. No quería que se fuera, quería poder seguir viendole, oyendo su voz, oliendo su perfume...  
Tenía que decirle algo para que no se marchara, y rapido.

-¿La amas?-preguntó con desesperacion en la voz.

Draco se dio la vuelta y le miró confuso, no sabiendo a que se refería. El pecho de harry se movia con velocidad, esperando una respuesta.  
Despues de unos segundos que al moreno le parecieron eternos, Draco se dio cuenta de qué le preguntaba.  
Una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en su rostro, apunto de reirse.

-Los Malfoys nunca aman.- contestó como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

Aquella respuesta dejo a Harry fuera de juego. Se encontraba nervioso y confundido, mientras que el rubio le miraba con superioridad, como si se sintiera orgulloso de lo que había dicho.

-¿Por qué entonces te casas con ella?- preguntó de nuevo Harry, incredulo.

-es mi obligacion. He de casarme con una chica guapa y rica, dar un lindo heredero y formar la mas agradable familia que el mundo magico haya conocido.

Harry se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba realmente convencido de sus palabras. ¡Por Dios! Ese pensamiento era arcaico.

-pero tu eras gay.

Draco le miró sin entender a qué se refería, analizandole friamente unos segundos.

-¿y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? Pues que deberías, si acaso, casarte con un hombre. Mejor dicho, con un hombre al que amaras.

-punto numero 1: los Malfoys no aman.- repitio, como quien intenta explicarle algo muy complicado a un niño chico. Harry bufó indignado.- punto numero 2: el matrimonio homosexual esta mal visto en el mundo magico.

-pero esta permitido.- repuso el moreno. No quería pensar en el "primer punto", pues se daba cuenta de lo mal que le ponia aquella situacion. Eso quería decir que solo fue un juego para Draco, que no se había enamorado como él había hecho.

-pero yo tengo que dar una imagen.- Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry iba a decir algo más y bufo, molesto, no queriendo recibir otra protesta.- oyeme bien, Harry. Yo voy a casarme con una mujer, y eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nada. Que yo sea gay no significa absolutamente nada. Tendre amantes con los que saciare mis necesidades sexuales, y una mujer con la que saciare mis necesidades sociales.

Harry quería preguntarle que qué pasaba con sus necesidades amorosas, pero se abstuvo, temiendo la misma contestacion de "los malfoys no se enamoran". Tenía ganas de zarandear al hombre para que dejase de decir estupideces.

-¿y si alguna vez cambias de opinion? No podras separarte.

-no cambiare de opinion nunca. Tengo que casarme con una mujer, y no hay nada mas que hablar. No me convenceras de tus estupidas ideas.

Sin decir nada mas, draco se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitacion, dejando a un desolado Harry sin saber que hacer.  
Draco parecía tan convencido... y si fuera verdad? Si no fuera capaz de hacerle cambiar de idea sobre el matrimonio... estaba perdido.

"siempre puedes ser su amante" le dijo una vocecita en su mente. Sin embargo, no quiso escucharla. Tenía que conseguir su proposito. Sin embargo, cada vez estaba mas desilusionado.

Acaso era tan importante lo que el mundo magico pensara?  
Harry sonrió cuando una brillante idea pasó por su mente. Le demostraría a Draco lo que a el le importaban los demas: reconocería publicamente su homosexualidad. ¿y cuando mejor que en la entrevista del dia siguiente?


	7. Chapter 7

**Draco Malfoy dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa con una mueca en su rostro. Extendió el periódico que acababa de llegar y miró desdeñosamente la portada. Harry Potter, cómo no. Una enorme foto de Harry ocupaba toda la portada del diario el Profeta, y unos grandes titulares estaban al lado. La mirada de Draco fue poco a poco suavizándose mientras estudiaba detenidamente el rostro del moreno. Realmente era uno de los chicos mas guapos que él conocía. Pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención, sino el rastro de lágrimas que había en las mejillas de Harry, asi como la rojez que mostraban sus ojos, a parte de la sorpresa de haberse encontrado con los periodistas.**

Leyó el articulo con avidez, y comprobó lo que ya se había imaginado. Hablaban de que, al abrir la puerta El Chico que Vivió habían intentado quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos, pero que todos habían podido comprobar que estaba llorando antes de que hubiese cerrado la puerta con un portazo.

A pesar de su fría pose, Draco pudo sentir un poco de tristeza al ver que Harry había estado llorando. Lo que mas sentía, sin embargo, era muchísima curiosidad por saber el motivo de esas lágrimas.

Se sentó en el sofá, frente a la chimenea, con el periódico aun en la mano, preguntándose si se atrevería o no a interrogar a Harry. Habían "acordado" que comenzarían a llevarse bien, pero él no estaba del todo seguro.

Bastante rato después, sus preocupaciones desaparecieron al ver a un sonrojado moreno aparecer por la puerta del dormitorio. Tenía el pelo revuelto y se frotaba los ojos con insistencia. El pijama que le había dejado le sentaba maravillosamente.

Notó la sorpresa de Harry al verle, su vacilación, y su posterior decisión cuando se sentó junto a él en el sofá.  
No Había duda, le preguntaría.

-Has salido en el periódico. Portada.- se lo tiró sin mucha consideración y se permitió una sonrisa ante el gruñido de disgusto de Harry.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron enormemente al ver sus propias lágrimas en la portada, y después frunció el ceño.

-Tienen muy poca consideración.- Habló por primera vez esa mañana.- Si tanto se preocupan por mis sentimientos, mas les valdría dejarme tranquilo y no hacerme sufrir mas.

-Son periodistas, no pueden evitar ser unos entrometidos.- dijo Draco, como si acabase de decir la mayor verdad del universo.

-supongo.- Harry suspiró y se dejo caer sobre el respaldo del sofa.

Cerró los ojos y, lo mas disimuladamente que pudo, acercó su mano hasta rozarse con la de Draco. Harry estaba seguro de que, incluso aunque se diese cuenta de que sus manos estaban juntas, Draco no podría notar nada raro ahí.

Sin embargo, el rubio miraba sus manos juntas como si fuese lo más espantoso del mundo y, cerciorándose de no perder la compostura, se apartó lo mas delicadamente que pudo.

-Lo que no entiendo es de donde salieron tantos periodistas. Ni si quiera sabia que hubiese demasiados periódicos en el mundo mágico.

-Pero si que hay muchas revistas de cotilleos.

-Puff, lo que me faltaba. Siempre se mete todo el mundo en mi vida... ¿qué le importará a nadie?

-¿Por qué llorabas?- preguntó Draco, mirando fijamente los ojos cerrados de Harry. La pregunta había salido de su boca sin darse tiempo a pensar en lo que decía. Pero, después de todo, tenía ganas de saber la respuesta.

El moreno le devolvió la mirada en el momento que se dio cuenta de lo que le había preguntado. Después de estudiar un momento el rostro del rubio, que como siempre parecia imperturbable, emitió una sonrisa.

-Creeme, no quieres saberlo.

Lo intentó, pero no por ello Draco consiguió evitar quedar embobado ante la preciosa sonrisa del moreno. Por mas que hubiese intentado engañarse a si mismo, quizás si quedaba algo de esa chispa sexual que había habido entre ambos.  
Las palabras de Harry llegaron retardadas a su mente y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, el moreno había ido a abrir la puerta que él, por cierto, ni si quiera había escuchado.

Los amigos de Harry estaban sonrientes al otro lado, abrazando al chico. Sin saber por qué, se sintió molesto ante la estúpida actitud de esos tres. Más aun cuando Harry, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se dio la vuelta para mirarle a él.

El moreno debía haberse dado cuenta de su pétrea expresión, pues la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro.

-Iré a dar un paseo a los jardines con ellos.

-No puedes, te verán los alumnos.- Las palabras habían salido siseantes de sus labios, como si no le importase en lo mas mínimo. Sin embargo, si que le importaba. Quería quedarse con Harry a solas más tiempo.

-Dumbledore ha dicho que Harry irá de todos modos esta noche a la torre de Gryffindor, así que hemos pensado que será mejor que le vayan viendo poco a poco. Pasearse le hará bien.- Habló Hermione entonces, quien acababa de venir de hablar con el director.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se puso a leer el periódico. Si esperaban alguna contestación por su parte, se quedarían con las ganas.

-ese tipo es un completo imbécil. Le odio.- Dijo Ron cuando ya estaban cerca del lago.

Habían estado en silencio desde que Harry se había metido en su cuarto para cambiarse, también después mientras iban por los pasillos del castillo, y mas aun cuando, al salir por fin al exterior, todos los alumnos que se habían encontrado a su paso habían cesado en sus actividades, sin dejar de mirar al famoso Harry Potter.

-Dumbledore anunció ayer que yo estaría aquí... ¿Por qué no dejan de mirarme entonces?- Preguntó Harry a su amiga, ignorando por completo al pelirrojo.

-eres aun una novedad Harry. Pronto se acostumbraran a verte rondando por el colegio ... te harás amigos y llevaras una vida normal.- Le contestó la castaña mientras le miraba con un profundo cariño, deseando que sus palabras realmente se cumplieran.

-recuerda que yo nunca he tenido una vida normal.

Ron, que había permanecido ajeno a las palabras de su mujer y su amigo, seguía pensando en sus propias cosas. Tenia el ceño fruncido cuando volvió a hablar.

-No entiendo por qué tienes que permanecer con él.

-¡Ron!- Se exasperó Hermione.- Quieres dejar de darle vueltas al tema. Draco tampoco es tan malo... creo.

Ante la cara de enfado de Ron, Harry se echó a reír. En realidad sus amigos no cambiaban, y el se alegraba de saberlo.  
Se dejó caer en el césped, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y se dio ánimos para decirles la verdad a ellos. Tenia que confiar en sus reacciones.

-En realidad estoy muy contento de poder quedarme en sus habitaciones. Lo malo es que esta misma noche tendré que irme a mi nuevo dormitorio.- permaneció callado, estudiando a sus amigos.

Los dos se habían quedado mirándole como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas de repente, y Harry volvió a reír con lo estúpido de la escena.

-tengo que deciros que... estoy enamorado de Draco. Antes de desparecer, tuvimos un... mm.. algo.- lo dijo con lentitud y suavidad, esperando que sus amigos lo asimilaran poco a poco.

La boca de Ron, abierta de par en par, le indicó que quizás no sería tan fácil que entendieran.

-Hermione, creo que Harry se ha vuelto loco. Quizás aun le afecta la herida o ...

Su mujer le puso una mano en la boca para callarle, sin dejar de mirar a Harry. Estaba estupefacta, y soportar a Ron diciendo incoherencias era demasiado para ella.

-Explicame¿estas con Malfoy? Son... ¿pareja o algo?

-Bueno...- dijo Harry, moviéndose inquieto. Ron le seguía mirando como si estuviese loco y Hermione tampoco era mucho mejor.- No... Draco bueno, el ya no siente nada por mi.

Harry se mordió el labio ante sus palabras. ¿Acaso había sentido algo alguna vez? Ja! Pero tampoco podía decirle eso a sus amigos, pues sería mucho peor. Entonces si que no aceptarían su "relación". Pensarían que Draco era un insensible y no estarían de acuerdo con que estuviesen juntos cuando él consiguiese hacerle ver a Draco que su relación realmente valía la pena. Aunque si pensaban que era un insensible tampoco es que fueran demasiado desencaminados, se dijo Harry.

-Pero si yo ni si quiera sabia que te gustaban los tios.- explotó Ron. -Menos todavía Draco... no tiene sentimientos... ¡no te merece!

-¿y qué quieres que haga yo? No puedo evitar que me guste.

-Esta bien, chicos.- Habló Hermione, como siempre pacificadora. Ella tampoco pensaba que Draco fuese una buena opción, pero sabia perfectamente bien que quien tenia que decidir eso era Harry, no ella.- Ron, intenta apoyar a tu amigo y deja tus prejuicios al lado. Y tu Harry... ¿Qué piensas hacer con Draco? Si el ya no siente nada por ti...

-Lo sentirá. Cancelará su boda. Estoy seguro.

Y aunque intentó que su voz sonara realmente confiada, no era así como se sentia.

Draco Malfoy reprimió las ganas de maldecir cuando la puerta sonó. Sabía perfectamente quien era y que quería.  
Dumbledore, desde el otro lado, le miraba sonriente mientras se alisaba la enorme barba blanca. Sin esperar invitación alguna atravesó el umbral y se quedó parado en medio del salon.  
A pesar de sus años, Draco tuvo que reconocer, Dumbledore se veía imponente.

-Vas a llegar tarde si no te das prisa.

-en realidad, no tenia intención de ir.- respondió secamente Draco. Estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco cuando vio la actitud de Dumbledore.

La sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro del anciano le demostraba claramente lo que ambos sabían: que Draco no quería ir, que Dumbledore le obligaria a ir y que Draco iría.

-¿Estás listo entonces?- Preguntó Dumbledore. Aunque Draco ni si quiera se digno a hacer un simple gesto con la cabeza, el director del colegio amplio su sonrisa.- entonces vámonos.

A pesar de todo su autocontrol, Draco profirió un bufido.  
Sin mas remedio que hacer lo que el director quería (Draco conocía demasiado bien de lo que era capaz si no le hacia caso), los dos se dirigieron a paso veloz hacia el gran salón, donde se produciría la "magnifica y grandiosa" entrevista a Harry Potter.

Los periodistas ya habían sido acomodados en un montón de sillas. Todas miraban hacia donde apenas unas horas había estado situada la mesa de los profesores. En su lugar, habían puesto una mesa para dos personas, con un artefacto flotando que sustituiría el hechizo amplificador de voz.

Dumbledore le indicó con un gesto el lugar en el que estaban todos los profesores, sentados y casi tan ansiosos como los periodistas.  
Hizo una mueca de satisfacción al ver a su padrino entre ellos, con la cara tan fastidiada como la que tenia el propio Draco mientras venían de camino.

-Así que a ti te convenció también.- dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en una silla vacía al lado de Severus.

-Hmmff.

-Inteligente respuesta, si señor.-Draco emitió una suave risa, demasiado baja como para que nadie mas que su padrino la escuchara.

-No le veo la gracia. Después de todo, TÚ también estas aquí.- La voz sonó amenazante, mientras las cejas de Severus se alzaron, invitándole a que le contestara algo y así poder descargar su furia en alguien.

Y, aunque Draco estuvo apunto de emitir el mismo sonido fastidiado que anteriormente hiciera su padrino, decidió que mejor cerraba la boca y se quitaba de complicaciones.

Pero en ese momento, algo mas le llamó la atención. Harry acababa de entrar, acompañado de sus insufribles amigos, con una enorme sonrisa, intentando no parecer nervioso. Pero decididamente, Harry no era un buen actor. Eso, o que Draco le conocía muy bien.

Vio que le buscaba por toda la habitación y también que, al verle, pareció tranquilizarse. Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza, a modo de saludo, e hizo grandes esfuerzos para apartar su mirada.

Harry tampoco prestó mas atención al rubio. Se encontraba nervioso tanto por la simple entrevista como por lo que iba a decir en la entrevista.  
Dumbledore le señaló la silla que tenía que ocupar y se dirigió hacia ella con paso vacilante. Hermione le sujetó el brazo para darle ánimos y luego le empujó levemente para que se decidiera a andar.

Al llegar al lado del director, los dos tomaron asiento frente a la mesa y el silencio se hizo en todo el salón. Harry casi podía oír el fuerte latido de su corazón, de lo nervioso que estaba.

-Buenos días.- sonó la fuerte voz del director.- os hemos invitado hoy para que podáis preguntar directamente al señor Potter sobre lo que tanto se está especulando por ahí, y para que por una vez haya una información verídica. He de decir que serán revisados todos los artículos que hagan referencia a Harry Potter y que si en alguno de ellos se tergiversan sus palabras, podremos proceder a denunciar tanto al periódico como al periodista encargado del articulo.- se quedó callado unos segundos en los que el murmullo de los periodistas volvió a hacerse audible, permitiendo que procesaran la información.- y ahora, podemos empezar.

Al momento, todos los periodistas alzaron sus manos y empezaron a dar fuertes gritos. Dumbledore señaló al azar a una mujer para que hiciese su pregunta.

-¿donde ha estado estos cinco años, desde que vencio al señor oscuro?

Harry abrió la boca y sus manos empezaron a sudarle al ver que no salia ninguna palabra. Tenia miedo de quedar como un idiota, además de que le ponía sumamente nervioso el que un montón de personas se quedaran observándole en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

-esa pregunta es mejor que la responda yo, que conozco mas del tema.- dijo Dumbledore, sacándole del apuro.

Cuando por fin terminó de contar la historia que ya se sabía casi de memoria pero que, en realidad, le resultaba demasiado extraña como para que la hubiera vivido él mismo, los periodistas volvieron a alzar sus manos.

-¿como se siente sabiendo que para todo el mundo han pasado cinco años menos para usted?-preguntó esta vez un hombre.

Bien, eso era una pregunta fácil.

-la verdad es que es bastante incomodo.- aunque le había costado, una vez que soltó sus primeras palabras los nervios le abandonaron. Se sintió mas seguro de si mismo y se dio cuenta de que tampoco era tan difícil.- un día estoy preocupado por una guerra y al día siguiente me despierto en el hospital y mi mejor amiga tiene una barriga enorme. Creanme, da algo de miedo.

Las personas que estaban viendo la entrevista se echaron a reír y Harry respiró ya completamente tranquilo. En definitiva, estaban ahí para escucharle, no para hacerle quedar como un idiota.  
Por primera vez miró concienzudamente por toda la sala. Estaban todos los profesores del colegio, además del montón de periodistas, todos muy parecidos entre si.

Al fondo del salón una figura le llamó la atención. Era un chico bastante guapo que tendría que tener su edad. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de hogwarts y estaba semiescondido detrás de una columna. Incluso desde la distancia pudo ver los colores de Gryffindor. Se preguntó qué haría ese chico allí, pero tenía cosas mas importantes en las que pensar en ese momento.  
Dumbledore acababa de darle la palabra a otro periodista.

-¿que tiene pensado hacer a partir de ahora?

-quiero terminar los estudios en hogwarts y luego no se... antes tenia pensado ser auror, pero lo he descartado definitivamente. Tengo todo un año para pensar a qué quiero dedicarme.

Una tras otra fueron sucediendose preguntas superficiales a las que Harry respondía con sinceridad y amabilidad. No fue sino mas de quince minutos después cuando los periodistas comenzaron a sentirse cómodos y empezaron las preguntas mas personales.

-¿Por qué lloraba el día que le tomaron las fotos?

-bueno...- Harry dudó unos segundos. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Draco, que se enderezó aun mas en su asiento, con ganas también de saber la respuesta. El moreno sonrió débilmente.- supongo que por lo que he perdido en estos cincos años.

-¿a qué se refiere exactamente¿familia¿amigos¿algún amor...?

Dumbledore abrió la boca para protestar a la pregunta cuando Harry le hizo un gesto de que callara. Ante el asombro de aquellos que le conocían y sabían lo celoso de su intimidad que era, se dispuso a contestar la pregunta.

-si, estaba y estoy enamorado de alguien.

Los murmullos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas altos, hasta que los periodistas hablaban a gritos, haciéndose preguntas entre ellos mismos y al propio Harry. Este sólo miraba a Draco, quien no dejaba de mirar un punto indefinido de la pared del gran comedor, como si lo que acababa de confesar le diese igual.

-¿y esa chica le rechazó¿eran novios¿quien es¿cuanto tiempo hace que...? - las preguntas lo acribillaban y Dumbledore tuvo que volver a imponerse para silenciarlos.

Con una radiante sonrisa, Harry miró a la que consideraba su familia, que le miraban extrañados. Asintió con la cabeza como para darse ánimos y volvió a dirigirse a los periodistas.

-si, me rechazó. Y no, parece ser que no eramos novios.- en ese momento Draco malfoy volvió a mirarle, con los ojos entrecerrados, quizás preguntándose que demonios estaba haciendo.- y he de corregiros, no es una chica. Soy homosexual.

Y con la sonrisa mas brillante que el moreno recordaba haber tenido en años, y los ojos enorme como platos de Draco Malfoy, Harry se sintió totalmente satisfecho a pesar de que tenia que taparse los oídos con las manos si no quería quedarse sordo por el ruido ensordecedor que había provocado su declaración.


	8. Chapter 8

**-¡Estas loco! Como una cabra. Pero¿cómo se te ocurre?-Ron hablaba y hablaba mientras hacia círculos con sus pies, como un león enjaulado.**

Harry, aburrido de las mismas palabras, que habían salido por la boca de su amigo durante diez minutos sin ninguna modificación, miraba hacia Hermione pidiéndole ayuda. El por qué ésta simplemente miraba a su marido dar vueltas escapaba a su comprensión.

La puerta de la pequeña habitación, que apenas si contenía unos cuantos sillones, se abrió para dejar paso a su padrino y su pareja.

-¡Estás loco!

-oh no, otro no por favor.- gimió en un murmullo, a punto de tirarse de los pelos de pura frustración que tenía.

-¿Otro no? Por favor, tendrás miles de personas diciéndote lo mismo. Ser homosexual no está bien visto. Y tu, no solo has reconocido serlo, sino que lo has hecho delante de un montón de periodistas ansiosos por formar un escándalo.

-me da igual que esté o no esté bien visto. Soy homosexual, me han preguntado por una chica y he dicho que no me gustan. No es para tanto.

Harry se puso en pie y, ahora si, comenzó a pasarse los dedos por el pelo, quizás con demasiada fuerza.

-Dejad al chico. Yo creo que está genial lo que has hecho. Tu también podrías haber anunciado lo nuestro Sirius, no tenemos que escondernos.- Habló Remus, siempre conciliador, intentando ayudar a Harry.

Los ojos verdes del muchacho le agradecieron sin palabras su ayuda. Tenia ganas de ver a Draco y desde que finalizara la entrevista no le habían dejado salir de aquella habitación, argumentando que no se encontraba bien mentalmente.

-Nosotros no no escondemos.- dijo Sirius con desesperación.

-Bueno, pero habrá mucha gente que si lo haga, y esta es una oportunidad para hacer que la gente cambie su modo de pensar. Los muggles por ejemplo cada vez ven mejor las relaciones homosexuales. Podríamos aprender de ellos un poco.

En respuesta, Sirius simplemente emitió un bufido. En fin, se dijo Harry, algo mejor que nada.  
Incluso Ron dejo de dar paseos estúpidos y se dejó caer en un sillón, al lado de su mujer. Hermione, quien no había dicho nada aun, asintió con la cabeza.

-creo que Remus tiene razón. Esto puede ser de mucha ayuda. Voy a empezar una campaña…- todos la miraron estupefactos cuando sus pasos empezaron a dirigirse hacia la salida, y su voz se hacia cada vez menos audible.

Hermione no perdía con los años su gusto por las causas perdidas. Harry temblaba de imaginar las posibles pegatinas y chapas que podría hacer su amiga en "defensa" de los homosexuales.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, aunque por dentro deseaba ir a ver a Draco.

-pero¿por qué tenias que decir que te habían rechazado? Ahora todos se empeñaran en ponerte como un pobrecito abandonado.- hablo Sirius esta vez.

-es que, en ese sentido, realmente soy un pobrecito abandonado.- cuando Harry vio que su padrino iba a protestar, le interrumpió.- por favor, estoy enamorado de un idiota. ¿no me hace eso suficientemente pobrecito?

-realmente es un idiota.- intervino Ron, dándole la razón. Se encogió de hombros al verá que su amigo moreno giraba los ojos con exasperación.- además, ahora Malfoy sabrá que estas totalmente por él.

-es que yo quiero que lo sepa. Necesito que rompa su compromiso antes de que sea demasiado tarde… tiene que volver conmigo.

Harry se sintió realmente molesto cuando los tres hombres que había en la habitación se miraron de aquella forma. Parecían decirse entre ellos: pobrecito, se hace ilusiones. Pero si no se las hacia¿que le quedaba? Amar era demasiado complicado. Bueno, más bien, su vida era demasiado complicada.

Draco estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando el fuego de la chimenea, mientras su padrino saboreaba una copa de wishky. Llevaban un buen rato sin hablar, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. La cuestión era que los dos pensaban en lo mismo: Harry Potter.

El rubio sabía que su padrino quería decirle algo con respecto a la declaración del Gryffindor, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Tampoco podía meterle prisa, ni si quiera sabia si quería hacerlo. Tenia la sensación de que Severus estaba pensando cosas realmente idiotas.

-Se refería a ti.- no esperaba contestación porque ni si quiera era una pregunta, pero Draco no pudo evitar revolverse incomodo en su asiento.

Bien, realmente estaba pensando en cosas idiotas. Simplemente que, incluso el, pensaba que tenía razón. No podía ser tanta la coincidencia… Harry se había referido a él, estaba seguro. Que sintiera una chispa de felicidad era algo irrelevante. Y que su mirada se dirigiera cada varios segundos al reloj, preguntándose por qué tardaba el moreno tanto en llegar, lo era aun más.

-¿llegaste tu a amarlo?

-Severus, sabes perfectamente que no. Simplemente fue un juego, una tontería. Los dos no lo pasamos bien y punto.

-Potter no parecía estar pasándolo muy bien en las fotos que han salido hoy en el periódico.

Draco se sintió incomodo por ello. Había deseado saber por qué el moreno había estado llorando, y ahora la respuesta parecía clara… Harry había tenido razón al decirle que no le gustaría saber el motivo de su llanto. Por una parte, se sentía responsable. Por otra, el era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no sienten nada.

-escuchame Draco, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Debes pensar seriamente en lo de Harry. Si está tan decidido a conseguirte… bueno, no creo que el este pensando solo en un juego. Puedes hacerle daño. Y no creo que quieras tener a todos sus amigos detrás tuya si le pasa algo. Los Slytherin somos diferentes…

-no voy a hacerle daño porque no voy a tener nada con él. Ahora mismo ni si quiera nos llevamos bien.

Suspiró con pesadez y se puso en pie, para acercarse a la chimenea. Draco ya tenía su vida programada y lo que menos necesitaba era involucrarse con alguien como Harry.

"pero¿qué mas da que sea tu amante?" le recordó una vocecilla en su cabeza. Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió no escucharla; demasiado esfuerzo.  
Después de todo, quizás no era tan mala opción.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dando paso a un sonriente Harry. Se veía agotado y exhausto, quizás por tener que pelear con sus amigos, pero no por ello se apagaba el brillo verde en sus ojos.

-Potter.- saludó secamente Severus, poniéndose en pie. No quería estar mucho tiempo con ellos dos, vaya que fuesen a lanzarse maldiciones o cosas peores.- Espero que tengan buena noche.

Draco se reprendió a si mismo. Había estado a punto¡a punto, de insistir a su padrino para que se quedase, como si fuese un asqueroso cobarde. Y es que no deseaba en absoluto quedarse a solas con Harry en una habitación.  
Por más que intentaba permanecer impasible, el moreno era demasiado atractivo, demasiado dulce, como para conseguirlo.

-igualmente Profesor.- contestó el moreno, tomando asiento con total tranquilidad enfrente de la chimenea.

Sus pies se desprendieron de los zapatos y Harry se acomodó, con las piernas encima del sofá y la cabeza hacia atrás. Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio cuando la puerta se cerró y por fin quedaron a solas.

Ninguno dijo nada, esperando que fuera el otro quien hablara, por algunos minutos. Draco, sentado en un sillón desde el que podía ver perfectamente a Harry, no perdía oportunidad para examinarle a gusto.

El moreno tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilo, aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Draco se imaginó que, aunque intentara ocultarlo, tenía vergüenza. Se permitió entonces una sonrisa, más tranquilo después de saber que no era el único nervioso en aquella situación.

Draco se dio cuenta de que tendría que comenzar a hablar el si quería tener algún tipo de charla. Oh, y realmente lo quería.

-bonito espectáculo el que has dado hoy.- fue lo primero que salio de su boca, en un tono mordaz y acusador. Se dijo que no le importaba el hecho de que Harry se hubiese encogido aun más en el asiento ante lo dicho.

-No veo por qué ha de molestarte. Simplemente he dicho lo que soy, no tengo por qué esconderme.

-asi que, ahora, vienes a darme lecciones de moral.- repuso Draco, molesto. Vale que él se ocultaba, y qué.- tu no tienes que cumplir con tu imagen de marido hetero totalmente perfecto.

-y tu puedes no hacerlo si realmente quisieses. Simplemente te da miedo que el mundo entero se tire encima tuya con recriminaciones. No eres capaz de aguantarlo.

-si que lo soy, pero prefiero no hacerlo. Además,- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie- lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo. Así que deja de meterte en mi vida. Yo voy a casarme con Pansy¿vale?

-ey, no seas egocentrico, me da igual si lo haces.

Draco le miró atentamente, intentando ver la mentira en sus ojos. Sabia que mentía, tenia que ser mentira eso que le contaba. Harry había dicho que le amaba…

"aunque me da igual… quizás no le importe ser mi amante. Yo no necesito nada mas" se dijo Draco.  
No estaba seguro del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y, antes de decir cualquier tontería, lo mejor era marcharse.

-me voy a dormir. Buenas noches y que descanses.

-igualmente Draco.- suspiro Harry, una vez que el rubio se hubo metido en su habitación, totalmente apesadumbrado. La cosa parecía que iba a ir demasiado lenta.

Se levantó también del sofá y fue hacia su cuarto a buscar una toalla. Una ducha le despejaría totalmente. Y, si además pensaba en el rubio bajo el agua, quien sabe, quizás podía llegar a entretenerse un poco.

Draco fue hacia su cama. Luego a la ventana. Otra vez hacia su cama. De nuevo la ventana… ¡Ya estaba bien! Cogio la colcha y la tiró al suelo. Eso si, se aguantó las ganas de pegarle pisotones con rabia, después de todo era un Malfoy.

Se sentó encima del colchón y suspiró profundamente. Si contando hasta diez no se tranquilizaba, bueno, podía probar hasta mil.

¿Por qué tenía que haber aparecido de nuevo el asqueroso chico de oro? El estaba muy bien con su pacifica vida, sin él. Lo único que había hecho desde que llegara era romperle sus esquemas. No quería cuestionarse si estaba bien o no ocultar que era homosexual, no quería cuestionarse si serí feliz con Pansy durante el resto de su vida y, por supuesto, no quería cuestionarse si echar un polvo con Harry seria genial o sencillamente increíble… Bueno, no quería echar un polvo con Harry. ¡No quería nada con él!  
Si simplemente se fuera, todo seria mucho más tranquilo… Lo peor de todo, es que él tendría que poder controlarse aunque Harry no se fuera. Y Merlin sabía que no se estaba controlando.

De hecho, escuchar el ruido del agua a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño, que también daba a su dormitorio, le estaba poniendo bastante nervioso.  
Imaginar a Harry al otro lado, frotandose el jabon bajo el chorro de agua caliente… le estaba poniendo MUY nervioso.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Hacía apenas unos segundos habían empezado a llegar unos sonidos… mejor dejarlos en raros. Y eso era totalmente frustrante.

Se dijo a si mismo que, por abrir la puerta un poco y asomarse no iba a pasar nada. Asi que puso la mano sobre el manillar y giró.  
Una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro cuando la puerta cedio y la abrio solo un poco, sin hacer ningun ruido.

Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la blancura del vapor, mientras los ruidos seguian inundando todo el baño.  
Pegó su ojo a la rendija y miró.

Cuando Draco tuvo aquella vision tuvo que ahoarse un gemido de placer. Ver al moreno bajo el agua, con su mano alrededor de su miembro, era mucho mas de lo que podia soportar.

El miembro de Draco se puso rigido y se sintio mareado, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, aun sin dejar de mirar a traves de la rendija.

-Draco…- suspiró Harry, con los ojos cerrados, sin saber que el rubio le estaba mirando escondido detrás de la puerta.

Draco tuvo que apretar los puños tan fuerte que sus uñas se clavaron en la piel. Y aun así no hubiese sido suficiente para impedirle entrar al baño si no hubiese visto como el moreno se derramaba en su propia mano.

Esa simple visión bastó para que él, todo un Malfoy, se corriera en los pantalones sin si quiera haberse tocado, como un maldito quinceañero en su primera incursión en el sexo. Después de eso, solo pudo dejarse caer en el suelo, jadeando, con la mirada perdida y deseando… más.

Harry se miró una vez más en el espejo e intento peinarse aquellos mechones rebeldes. Cuando, por enesima vez, estos se negaron a ser domados, dejo caer el peine dentro de su bolsa y la cerró, dispuesto a marcharse al que seria su hogar durante todo el curso: Gryffindor.

No se sorprendió cuando encontró a Draco sentado en el sofá, leyendo un libro. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que acababa de entrar al salon, y Harry pudo observarle unos segundos con total tranquilidad. Era demasiado guapo, demasiado perfecto…

El suspiro que emitió fue lo que sacó al rubio de su lectura, haciendo que le mirara, como siempre, con indiferencia.

-Me voy ya Draco.- dijo Harry, esperando una expresión de tristeza por parte del hombre.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos en clase entonces.- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry sonrió. Conocía a Draco. Conocía esa mirada de deseo con la que le estaba mirando, desnudándolo por completo. No le engañaba el hecho de que fingiese darle igual que se fuera.  
O bueno, podría ser que le diese igual, pero aun así le deseaba.

"algo es algo" se dijo el moreno, no demasiado convencido… después de todo el quería amor, no un revolcón.

-¿qué te parece si vengo mañana, cuando ya tenga mi horario, y hablamos sobre las clases particulares?- preguntó Harry, esforzandose en poner su sonrisa más seductora.

-No podré. He quedado con Pansy.

Bueno, golpe bajo.  
Aun así, Harry no se desanimó, por más que la mirada de Draco fuese ahora desafiante. Estaba más que claro que no le había gustado su sonrisa seductora… en fin, tendría que ser más sutil.

-pues entonces vengo el lunes. No quiero perder ni un día… ya sabes que soy muy malo con pociones. No quiero ocasionar un desastre en clases.

Draco bufó quedamente y asintió con la cabeza. Él iba a ser el profesor de pociones y Harry estaba seguro de que no quería quedar mal ante el director.  
Y ambos podían recordar perfectamente todas las explosiones que se habian sucedido durante los seis años que ambos habian compartido las clases.

La vida era un poco ironica… de ser compañeros de clase, Draco iba a ser ahora su profesor. Ninguna de las dos situaciones eran fáciles para propiciar una relación. Por un lado, Draco había sido Slytherin, y sus compañeros se lo hubiesen comido vivo si se hubiese planteado si quiera hablar tranquilamente con Harry. Por el otro, una relación entre maestro y alumno no iba a ser aceptada por el consejo escolar.  
Aunque eso a Harry le daba igual. Él iba a conseguir a Draco, por mucho que las cosas estuvieran un poco difíciles ahora.  
Simplemente tenía que acercarse a él, comenzar una amistad y proseguir con algo más.  
Luego no le sería tan difícil hacerle ver al rubio lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a su futura boda.

-bueno, date prisa o te encontrarás fuera después del toque de queda. Y yo no voy a hacerte un justificante simplemente porque tu quieras dedicarte a charlar.- dijo Draco volviendo su mirada al libro que tenia en las manos.

-pues hasta el lunes…- "y pasatelo bien mañana con Pansy, cabrón". Pensó Harry mientras en sus labios se formaba la sonrisa más falsa que fue capaz de hacer en ese momento.  
Sonrisa que fue reemplazada por una de satisfacción mientras notaba la mirada de Draco fija en su trasero.  
Quizás no estaba todo perdido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mientras subía las escaleras hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, Harry no dejaba de pensar en lo diferente que iba a estar todo. O quizás siguiese igual, y no sabía que sería peor. Que todo fuese igual menos los compañeros, haciendo que él no encajase en absoluto, o que todo fuese distinto, y se sintiese totalmente fuera de lugar, como si le hubiesen mandado a otra cosa.  
Aún así, reunió todo el valor que sentía en ese momento y apenas flaqueó cuando le pidió a la Dama Gorda que se abriera.**

La Profesora McGonnagal se había ofrecido para acompañarle, pero él, amablemente, había rechazado su oferta. Si ya de por sí estaba nervioso, estar bajo la atenta mirada de una profesora que quería supervisar su integración no iba a ayudar en nada.

Cuando el retrato se hizo a un lado, Harry tuvo que reprimir el jadeo que amenazó con salir de su boca.  
Definitivamente, todo estaba igual. Todo excepto la gran pancarta que, en letras de diferentes colores, rezaba: Bienvenido a casa, Harry Potter.  
El hecho de que una multitud de estudiantes, con bufandas y gorros de los colores de Gryffindor, comenzaran a aplaudir y a vitorearlo, sólo hizo que se sintiera todavía más desconcertado.

Sólo tuvo que dar dos pasos dentro de la habitación para que esas personas, que antes aplaudían un poco distanciados, se abalanzaran sobre el para darle palmaditas de animo. Cuando sintió una de esas palmaditas en donde la espalda pierde su nombre, no pudo evitar un grito y salto de susto.

-Ayúdenme a sacarlo de aquí.- escuchó Harry casi al lado de su oreja. No hubiese sido nada preocupante de no ser por la fuerte mano que le agarró del brazo y tiró de él.

Durante unos segundos solo pudo ver rostros entremezclándose y, cuando por fin dejó de verlos, se encontraba tan mareado que no fue capaz de distinguir dónde estaba. Empezó a sentir miedo cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella mano seguía tirando de él, quizás con demasiada fuerza.

Gracias a Merlín, unos segundos después llegó a lo que parecía su destino. Se tomó su tiempo para respirar y tranquilizarse y entonces se fijó en su alrededor.  
Si su lógica no fallaba, muchas camas y doseles de color dorado y rojo, se encontraba en los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

-Supongo que no te habrá molestado que te sacásemos de allí a la fuerza. Parecías un poco… abrumado.

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que le había hablado. Detrás de él había cuatro chicos que le miraban un poco expectantes. Sólo uno de ellos, además, se veía sonriente.

-Bueno, si… esto… ¿Quiénes sois?- Preguntó Harry, mirando atentamente a los cuatro muchachos. Todavía tenía que asegurarse de que no eran peligrosos o de que, al menos, no intentaban nada contra él.

-Me presento, mi nombre es Philip Godwin.- Dijo el que había estado sonriendo. Estiró su mano para que Harry la estrechara mientras hacía una mueca.- Y tú eres Harry Potter.

Harry sólo pudo fijarse en su cabello dorado y ojos marrones cuando otro de los muchachos dio un paso al frente, para presentarse también.

-Tess Barrer.

-Matt Spencer.

-Aethelbert Milton. Pero puedes llamarme Bert. Mi nombre es… extraño.

Cuando Harry estrechó todas las manos el único pensamiento que tenía en la cabeza es que acababa de olvidar todos los nombres.

-Seremos tus compañeros de dormitorio. Y debes dar gracias a Dios de que no seamos tan obsesivos como el resto del mundo mágico.- volvió a hablar ¿Philip?

Quizás no quedase del todo mal si les pedía por favor una repetición de sus presentaciones.

-Ya, pero… podrías darnos un autógrafo. Ya sabes, ligaremos un montón… y yo podré hacer rabiar a mi hermana durante siglos.- dijo el que, estaba seguro, tenía un nombre tan ridículo como nosequeBERT.

-Bert, ya hemos hablado sobre esto… no VAMOS a agobiarle. Si te pusieses en su lugar…- volvió a hablar Philip.

Harry se dijo que tampoco iba a necesitar mucho tiempo con ellos como para darse cuenta de que el que mas "destacaba", por así decirlo, en el grupo era precisamente Philip Godwin.  
Era muy guapo, con el cabello rubio dorado, casi naranja, y unos ojos marrones que parecían ir a juego. Casi podía afirmar que aquel cabello era teñido, quizás precisamente para destacar unos ojos que podrían considerarse normales de no ser por el contraste del pelo. Estaba claro que no le costaba nada sonreír, ni con el rostro ni con la mirada, y Harry simpatizó en el acto con él.

Los demás… bueno, tardaría un poco más en conocerlos.

Harry tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Las cortinas de su cama estaban abiertas, a pesar de que él las había cerrado la noche anterior.  
Philip estaba mirándole al otro lado, tan fijamente que Harry se preguntó si realmente se habría despertado por esa mirada o porque simplemente ya no tenía más sueño.

-Bu…buenos dias.-Dijo Harry mientras se ponía las gafas para ver mejor.  
Se sintió nervioso bajo la mirada de su compañero de cuarto y se tapó con las sabanas hasta arriba, a pesar de que no hacia frio.

-Hola Harry. Es domingo y no tienes que levantarte temprano pero hemos pensado que te gustaría bajar a desayunar con nosotros. Para no sentirte solo ni nada de eso.-Habló Philip, quien se veía muy contento.

-vistete rápido, que me muero de hambre.-Habló uno de los muchachos que se había presentado ayer.  
Sin embargo, Harry no sabía su nombre, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza, temiendo decir alguna tontería.

-Tess, cállate. –Le contestó Philip, rodando los ojos. Luego, dirigiéndose a Harry, volvió a hablar.- Ya te acostumbrarás, es un poco glotón.

Harry miró a Tess y se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando vio que era moreno, de ojos grises. Con el comentario de Philip acerca de la comida se había imaginado a alguien parecido a su amigo Ron, aunque él mismo se diese cuenta de lo absurdo de su pensamiento.

-claro. Esto… si me dejas… salgo de la cama…- dijo Harry, que se sentía muy incomodo.

Tener a Philip tan cerca de la cama y mirándole atentamente le impedía moverse, por mas espacio que tuviese para salir.

-Ups, lo siento.- Le contestó mientras se le escapa una risilla.

Al otro lado de la habitación los otros tres muchachos también se echaron a reir y Harry se preguntó el por qué.

-No dejes que te incomode.- Dijo Bert. Harry empezaba a sentirse más seguro de poder reconocerlos. No que Bert fuese demasiado llamativo. Con el pelo castaño y unos ojos marrones, era más bien normalito, además de que, a gusto de Harry, estaba un poco rellenito.- simplemente es un poco gay.- Intentó imitar al mismo Philip.

-No creo que le incomode.- Dijo Philip, sonriendo aun más ampliamente.- Él también es un poco gay.

Harry se sonrojó bastante y aprovechó ese momento para salir de la cama, intentando darle la espalda a todos sus compañeros. Y bien¿cómo demonios sabia eso?

-¿y tú qué sabes?-Preguntó el único que Harry quedaba por conocer su nombre, quien tenia un aspecto de intelectual bastante atractivo.

-Recuerda que ayer fui a verle a la entrevista. No te molesta¿no Harry?- Dijo Philip.

¡Así que ese era el muchacho que había estado escuchándole! Ahora que lo pensaba, sí que se parecía. Harry solo se había fijado en que era atractivo a lo lejos, pero con los nervios no se había parado a estudiarlo detenidamente. Pero sí, su pensamiento inicial había sido acertado, era bastante guapo.

-No, pero ¿qué hacías allí dentro?- preguntó, más bien desconcertado. A decir verdad, Philip era un tanto extraño. Quizás demasiado abierto para lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

-Me moría de ganas por saber qué ibas a decir, así que me metí a escondidas.- Contestó Philip, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia otro lado mientras él se cambiaba y agradeció por ello.

-Después de todo, Philip es uno de tus mas grandes admiradores.- volvió a hablar el chico con pinta de intelectual.

-Matt, vete a la mierda. Bueno, iros todos a la mierda.- Dijo Philip aunque todos sabían, incluso Harry, que estaba de broma.- Harry, no les hagas caso. Simplemente siempre he tenido mucha curiosidad. Cuando yo entré en primero, sin saber absolutamente nada de la magia… y me hablaron de ti, que habías derrotado al súper malo de los malos… ya te imaginarás, fue fascinante observarte.

-A decir verdad, todo el mundo te observaba.- dijo Matt, con una sonrisa bastante dulce que a Harry le recordó a Remus.-Estabas en tu sexto año y todo indicaba que la guerra iba a ser pronto.

-Por eso te digo que si me quieres dar un autógrafo… serías mi ídolo.-Dijo Bert, tendiéndole un papel.

Harry rodó los ojos y se echó a reír. Acababa de terminar de vestirse y se dirigió a la puerta, sonriendo. Estaba contento porque le habían tocado unos buenos compañeros de cuarto.

-Vamos a desayunar. Y deja el papel aquí, no te lo va a firmar.- Habló Matt para hacer rabiar a su amigo, mientras iba hacia la puerta detrás de Harry.

Harry fue hacia la mesa del Gran Comedor bajo la atenta mirada de todos los estudiantes. Aunque estuviese acostumbrado a llamar la atención, no hacia que fuese más cómodo sentirse como un mono en una jaula del zoo.

Por eso agradeció muchísimo su suerte cuando sus compañeros de cuarto le rodearon un poco, intentando darle ánimos.

Philip fue el primero que se sentó, escogiendo un sitio un poco apartado de los demás Gryffindor.  
Eso no impidió que todos sus compañeros de casa le miraran atentamente, casi con expectación.  
Los otros estudiantes de Hogwarts al menos le miraban de reojo.

-Ey Harry, no te pongas nervioso. Piensa positivamente, esto no es nada comparado a cómo estarán todos cuando lean tu entrevista del periódico. Serás portada hoy.

Harry miró a Philip con ganas de asesinarle, pero como sabia que tenía razón, descargó su frustración con los huevos revueltos.

No se le escapó en absoluto la mirada de complacencia que se lanzaron Matt y Philip, y se preguntó si realmente lo que les gustaba a esos dos era hacer rabiar a la gente.  
Pero por dentro estaba algo preocupado. No sabía cómo se tomarían todos el que fuese gay. Sus compañeros de cuarto lo habían tomado bien pero… quizás sólo porque estaban acostumbrados ya que Philip también lo era.  
Y estaba de muerte. Se dijo Harry.

-Ey, Philip. ¿Cómo crees que se tomaran todos el que me gusten los tios?- preguntó Harry mientras seguía metiéndose en la boca enormes cantidades de beicon y huevos.

-no lo se.-contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.- mira, conmigo… todos se lo imaginan, pero no lo he confesado abiertamente. Sólo estos- señaló a sus compañeros de cuarto, que los miraban hablar mientras comían.-lo saben, y se los dije hace un par de años.

-Y no es que reaccionaran muy bien.-Dijo Matt.-A decir verdad, estuvimos ese año un poco enfadados. A mi me tocó hacer de mediador. No fue nada agradable, créeme.

Harry soltó un bufido y empezó a revolver su comida. Se le acababa de quitar el hambre. Vale, tendría que darle igual lo que pensara el resto del colegio, pero él sabía lo fastidioso que podía llegar a ser el que todo el mundo pensara mal de él.  
Se consoló pensando que por lo menos sus compañeros de cuarto no iban a enfadarse con él. Si ya de por si era malo tener a todo el colegio en contra tuya, no poder dormir tranquilo pensando que tus compañeros podían hacerte cualquier "broma" pesada era aun peor.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto cuando la puerta del comedor volvió a abrirse. Pansy Parkinson, colgada del brazo de Draco, acababa de entrar en su campo de visión.  
Si se hubiese caído desde un séptimo piso no le hubiese dolido más, porque, decididamente, no estaba preparado para ver a la pareja junta. Una cosa era saber que estaban comprometidos y otra muy distinta verlos abrazándose.

-Guau, es Parkinson.- Dijo Bert, quien miraba a la chica casi con adoración.- Es una tia con suerte. Guapa, rica, con fama…

-Y con Malfoy.-Dijo Harry desdeñosamente mientras se bebía de un solo trago un vaso entero de zumo de naranja.

Sus nuevos amigos le miraron sin entender a qué era debida esa hostilidad, pero Harry les ignoró. Prefería dedicar sus energías a mirar con odio a la parejita que estaba entrando en el Gran Comedor.

Draco, totalmente serio, andaba elegantemente mientras Pansy le miraba con adoración. La chica iba contandole algo entre risas y Draco asentía de vez en cuando.  
En el momento en el que pasó al lado de Harry simplemente desvió su vista del camino un segundo para mirarle. A modo de saludo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Harry siguió mirando cómo caminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores. Parecía el dueño del mundo, con la cabeza alta, la ropa elegante y el pelo perfecto. Se veía tranquilo, imperturbable. Y Harry le odió por ello. Porque él no estaba tranquilo, sino que al pasar cerca de él, Draco había conseguido que su corazón se pusiera como loco y que un montón de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago.

-¿Y por qué demonios está esa aquí? Esto es un colegio, no un hotel.- Se molestó Harry, enfadado.

-Pues parece que hoy es día de puertas abiertas. Mira.- Dijo Philip, con una sonrisa, señalándole a un grupo de personas que acababan de entrar por la puerta.

Harry emitió un bufido de protesta aunque notó cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse. Acababa de entrar la que el consideraba su familia.

-¡Hemos venido a por ti!-Dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras empujaba a un chico del asiento, sin darse cuenta de que lo había tirado al suelo.-Te vamos a llevar de compras.

Sirius abrazó a Harry el tiempo suficiente para que este comenzara a ponerse azul. Después de varios minutos intentando recuperar el aire, Harry pudo saludar a los demás.

-Y nosotros te hemos traido a Azalea y a Arthur para que les conozcas.- Dijo Ron, empujando a una niña que estaba agarrada a su pierna.-Azalea tiene casi cuatro años y Arthur-señaló al niño que su mujer tenía en brazos.-va a cumplir dos.

-Vaya, hola…-dijo Harry a la niña pequeña, con una sonrisa.

Le pasó la mano por el cabello para intentar tranquilizarla. Azalea apartó la cara de las piernas de su padre apenas unos segundos en los que le miró atentamente y luego, sonrojada, volvió a esconderse.

-Me recuerda a Ginny.-Dijo Harry, recordando lo vergonzosa que había sido su amiga la primera vez que se encontraron.

-Hablando de Ginny, está en casa de mi madre, muy enfadada porque no has ido a verla. No pongas esa cara, no está TAN enfadada. Mi madre está aún peor.-Habló Ron, quien se veía igual de contento que todas las veces anteriores en las que las mujeres Weasley habían dirigido su furia a otra persona que no fuese él.

-Les he tenido que prometer que después de las compras iríamos a verlas. Estaban dispuestas a mandarte un vociferador. – Dijo Remus.

Harry no pudo reprimir un escalofrío de miedo. Las dos mujeres podían ponerse muy pesadas cuando querían.

Se levantó de su asiento para ver de cerca al pequeño Arthur, quien le miraba con unos enormes ojos azules desde los brazos de una sonriente Hermione.  
Cogió entre sus dedos la fina pelusilla roja que tenía en la cabeza y se echó a reir.

-Desde luego, estas siguiendo la tradición de tu familia: tener muchos hijos pelirrojos.-Dijo Harry a su amigo.

-Piérdete.-Fue lo que contestó, con una sonrisa, para después coger en brazos a su pequeña niña.

Harry suspiró y echó una mirada la mesa de profesores. Draco Malfoy estaba mirando hacia él, pero no daba muestras de interés. Mientras, su prometida seguía hablando sin parar.  
El moreno le sonrió con la esperanza de obtener algún gesto cariñoso, pero Draco simplemente alzó una ceja, para después girar la cabeza hacia Pansy y escuchar lo que le estuviese diciendo.

-Ey Harry, creo que será mejor que te vayas.- Dijo Philip, alzando la voz lo suficiente para que pudiese oírle entre el escándalo que formaba "su familia".-Ahí está el correo.

Un centenar de lechuzas irrumpieron en ese momento en el Gran Comedor, muchas de ellas cargadas con el ejemplar diario de El Profeta.  
Pero Harry no se movió. Después de todo, no era un cobarde. No quería salir huyendo por un triste entrevista. Más aun cuando él mismo había sido el que había confesado que era gay.

Harry se sintió emocionado cuando Hedwig se detuvo frente a él, con una copia del periódico. Durante unos minutos sólo pudo acariciar su blanco plumaje, provocando gorjeos de placer por parte de la lechuza.

-La hemos estado cuidando todos estos años y la soltamos ayer con instrucciones de traerte el profeta.-Dijo Hermione con cariño.-Está ya un poco mayor pero sigue siendo igual de buena que antes.

-Gracias.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Harry, con la voz temblando por la emoción.  
No la había visto desde mediados de sexto año, cuando la guerra había empezado a volverse más cruda. Le había exigido a Hedwig que se quedara con los Weasleys y les sirviese a ellos como sus amos.  
Cuando, además, le dijeron que habían pasado cinco años desde su desaparición había temido que su lechuza estuviese muerta. Verla le llenaba de alegría.

Pero después de la alegría inicial, Hedwig le pegó un picotazo en el dedo y Harry tuvo que dejar de acariciarla.

-No seas así. Sabes perfectamente que no podías seguir trayéndome la correspondencia… Voldemort te habría perseguido sólo por ser mía. Si ya de por si era peligroso estar con los Weasley, imagínate.- Extendió la mano para volver a tocarla y la lechuza volvió a picarle, esta vez un poco más suave.- Tampoco ha sido culpa mía estar desaparecido cinco años.-Protestó de nuevo Harry, con sus amigos mirándole sonrientes.  
No pudo dedicarse mucho más a la lechuza, puesto que el murmullo del comedor era cada vez mayor.  
Los estudiantes estaban leyendo el periodico y lo comentaban entre ellos con miradas de perplejidad.

Harry alcanzó el suyo y miró la portada. Una foto suya, en la que salía sonriendo, le saludaba desde el otro lado.

-Han cumplido su palabra y no han alterado nada de la entrevista.-Dijo Remus, terminando de leer el articulo.

-Tenían material suficiente como para crear un escándalo sin tener que mentir. Sólo a Harry se le ocurriría decir que es gay a un montón de periodistas.- Habló Sirius, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y otro.

Remus le miró con reproche, pero Harry estaba más preocupado por todas las miradas de los alumnos.

En ese momento, Dumbledore se levantó, seguido de Draco y de su novia. El rubio con cara de mal humor y la chica como si fuese el día más feliz de su vida.

-Vamos fuera, creo que Dumbledore quiere hablar con nosotros.-Dijo Hermione y, aun cogiendo a su hijo, fue hacia la puerta, seguida por los demas.

-Nos vemos luego Philip.-Dijo Harry a su nuevo amigo, con una sonrisa.

Harry pudo oír perfectamente cómo el murmullo del Gran Comedor se hacía ensordecedor después de que Dumbledore cerrara la puerta tras ellos.

Una vez fuera, todos se agruparon en torno al director, deseosos de saber qué quería decirles.

-Buenos días a todos.- Dijo Dumbledore, con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Habeis leido ya el articulo? Es bastante bueno.

-¿Me critican mucho?-Preguntó Harry, fingiendo que sentía indiferencia cuando en realidad estaba nervioso.

Sobretodo, por ver a Pansy a menos de un metro y no poder estrangularla.

-Al contrario, te ponen como un héroe por haber tenido el valor de decir que te gustan los hombres.-Contestó Dumbledore.

Harry hubiese jurado que en ese momento el director había mirado a Draco, pero había sido tan rápido que se quedó desconcertado.  
¿Sabría Dumbledore lo suyo con Draco? El director siempre se había caracterizado por saberlo todo… y eso le hizo sentir vergüenza.

Sirius gruñó en protesta a las palabras del director y Remus lanzó una sonrisita de superioridad, de esas que dice: ya lo sabía.  
Draco no movió ni un músculo de su cara. Estaba mirando a Dumbledore con cara de fastidio.

-Pero lo que quería decirte Harry es que tienes que hablar cuanto antes con Draco por lo de tus clases. Lo mejor sería que mañana mismo las empezaras.- El director guiñó un ojo para que Harry lo viese y se pasó los dedos por la barba.

Harry se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su metida de pata. Draco seguramente habría ido a preguntarle al director el por qué de esas clases antes de que Harry mismo le dijese que quería darlas.  
Por suerte, Dumbledore había querido seguir con su juego y no le había descubierto. Harry sabía que se hubiese muerto de vergueza si Draco se hubise enterado.

-eh… si, bueno. Luego me puedo pasar por tu despacho Malfoy.- Dijo Harry, negandose rotundamente a llamarle por su nombre delante de esa asquerosa Pansy.

Y fue ese el momento que la chica aprovechó para, con una enorme y falsa sonrisa, darle un codazo en las costillas al guapo profesor de pociones.

-claro. Por cierto.- Habló Draco, con una voz fría que a Harry le pareció muy erótica.-No se si recuerdas a Pansy Parkinson. Estaba en mi curso.

Harry miró a la chica y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba totalmente decidido a quedarse callado y no contestar a lo que él veía como una ofensa. Y lo hubiese hecho de no ser por el pellizco que le dio Remus por detrás, instandole a hablar.

-Claro. Hola Parkinson.

-Oh Harry, estoy tan encantada de ver que estas así de bien. No me lo podía creer cuando Draco me lo dijo… pero es fabuloso. ¡Por supuesto estas invitado a nuestra boda! Y puedes traer a ese novio tuyo que tanto te gusta si quieres.-Dijo Pansy.

Y, aunque Harry era consciente de que la chica no sabía de lo que hablaba, sintio una rabia increíble.  
Miró a Draco que, por una vez en el día, estaba actuando como un hombre con algo más que hielo en el cuerpo. Harry se sintió complacido al ver al profesor un tanto avergonzado y, quizás, hasta culpable.

Otro pellizo de Remus y Harry miró de nuevo a Pansy. Se veía muy contenta. Desde luego, mucho más de lo que él lo estaba.

-No te preocupes. El chico que me gusta estará ahí.-Contesto Harry.

"O al menos, eso cree él". Se dijo, mirando a Draco.

El rubio simplemente hizo como que no le había oído.


	10. Chapter 10

-Nunca me pondré algo así.- Insistió Harry, mirando con horror la camisa que llevaba su padrino en la mano.- Jamás.

Sirius miró la camisa, y luego a Harry. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, totalmente desconcertado.

-No entiendo que le pasa a esta ropa. Remus¿le pasa algo?- Preguntó, alzando las cejas varias veces, pidiéndole cooperación a su pareja.

-Bueno, quizas es un poco… llamativa para Harry.- Contestó con una sonrisa, meneando la cabeza.

Harry no pudo más que estar de acuerdo. Claramente una camisa negra transparente a la que le faltaban botones en la parte superior del pecho, era muy llamativa para el.

-Pues yo me ponía este tipo de ropa en séptimo y ligaba un montón.- Siguió insistiendo Sirius. Aun con la camisa en la mano, se acercó a Harry, tendiéndosela.

-¡Sirius! Tú eres tu, y Harry es Harry. No puedes compararos. No tenéis el mismo estilo de ropa.- Intentó convencerlo Remus.

Con un gesto algo ansioso de su cabeza, Harry le dio toda la razón. Se alejó casi corriendo de su padrino, hacia el otro lado de la tienda.

Buscó entre algunos estantes y, finalmente con algo que le gustaba en la mano, volvió hacia donde un enfuruñado Sirius se quejaba por lo bajo.

-Esto es más de mi estilo.- Señaló Harry, mostrándole la sudadera más común que había podido encontrar.- Nada extravagante.

Hizo oídos sordos a las palabrotas de Sirius, para acercarse a Remus. Mucho más sensato desde su punto de vista.

-Ayúdame a elegir cosas así.- casi le suplicó, viendo cómo Sirius seguía teniendo la camisa firmemente agarrada.

Casi una hora después, el mostrador estaba lleno de ropa. Incluso había alguna cosa que otra elegante, que Harry no estaba nada seguro de que fuese a llegar a utilizar. 

Gracias a Dios, Remus le había quitado la camisa a Sirius en un descuido. No quería ni imaginar a su padrino delante del armario insistiendo en que se la pusiese para ir a Hogsmeade.

Aunque con un poco de remordimiento al ver la suma que iban a pagar por la compra, Harry estaba contento. Por primera vez en su vida, el mismo había elegido la ropa que le gustaba y, para colmo¡era de su talla!

Con la sonrisa en los labios ante sus propios pensamientos irónicos, e ignorando el murmullo constante de las quejas de Sirius, siguió a la pareja para ir a la Madriguera.

Tenia muchas ganas de volver a la señora Weasley, a la que consideraba casi como una madre para el. Por muy enfadada que esta estuviera, sabia que el mosqueo había sido producido precisamente por el cariño que le tenía. 

Y, por supuesto, también tenía ganas de ver a Ginny. Una vez que la chica había superado su "enamoramiento" infantil, se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? 

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de lo que habían estado haciendo sus amigos en esos cinco años. ¡Ni si quiera Remus o Sirius!

-¡Sirius¡Remus!- Chilló Harry, deteniéndose en seco.- ¿A qué os dedicáis?.- Preguntó, totalmente desconcertado. No es que fuese el mas desconsiderado de la Tierra, simplemente no se había parado a pensarlo.

-Bueno, no es que necesite trabajar para tener dinero…- Dijo Sirius, quitándole importancia, mientras Harry veía como Remus hacia una mueca de descontento.

-O sea, que no hacéis nada.

-Ey, soy un aristócrata. Estoy en todo mi derecho de no hacer nada.

-No le hagas caso. A decir verdad, estábamos pensando en montar una academia para enseñar magia defensiva. Como artes marciales de muggles pero para magos. No existirá Voldemort, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya personas malas.- Dijo Remus, y Harry estuvo seguro de que habían meditado sobre la idea mucho tiempo.

-Sería genial. Incluso podrías dar clases de refuerzo para aquellos que vayan peor en la escuela de Aurores. También podríais enseñar defensa muggle, e incluso podrían ir niños…

Harry hablaba con los ojos brillantes por la alegría. Sabía perfectamente que Remus, por ser un hombre lobo, no encontraba trabajo tan fácilmente como los demás, y ser dueño de su propia escuela era una oportunidad perfecta para él.

-¡Para el carro Harry! Sólo era una idea. No te emociones tanto todavía. 

-Ademas,-Dijo Remus.- No estoy muy convencido de que funcione. Sigo siendo un hombre lobo.- Un tinte de tristeza inundaba su voz, aunque sus labios se estiraban intentando una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Pero las cosas han cambiado mucho. Hermione ha hecho un buen trabajo.- Desestimó Sirius, con un movimiento de su mano.

Harry se sorprendió al enterarse de que su amiga era abogada, pero estaba seguro de que era el trabajo ideal para ella. Siempre se había destacado por ser justa y noble, y le gustaba ayudar a los que mas lo necesitaban.

No le sorprendió tanto enterarse de que Ron era auror, al igual que Ginny.

-Ron, para llevar solo dos años trabajando, va bastante bien. Están incluso hablando de dejarle dirigir algunas incursiones.- Dijo Remus.- además, todo el mundo sabe que es muy buen estratega. 

-A Ginny no le va tan bien.- Comenzó a reírse Sirius.- Es demasiado impulsiva… ¿Sabes que el otro día se peleo con su jefe? Estuvieron en San Mungo un buen rato intentando quitarle al pobre hombre el hechizo mocomurcielago. 

-seguro que fue por una tontería.- Negó Remus, también con una sonrisa en la cara.

Esa era Ginny, pensó Harry.

Y no dejó de pensarlo cuando, al llegar a la Madriguera, la pelirroja comenzó a lanzarle hechizos sin parar. ¡Y qué demonios! Era muy buena. Se notaban los tres años de carrera que había estudiado.

-¡Ginny! Estas destrozando el salón.- Dijo la señora Weasley, con mirada reprobatoria. Harry iba a agradecerle, cuando volvió a hablar.- ¡Apunta mejor!

Las carcajadas de su padrino interrumpieron su protesta. Tuvo que aguantar hasta que, quince minutos después, Ginny pensó que había sido tortura suficiente.

Unos cuantos abrazos y disculpas por parte de Harry, las dos mujeres Weasleys estaban más tranquilas.

-Te he echado tanto de menos estos cinco años.-Dijo Ginny, casi enfadada.

¡Como si fuera su culpa!

-Y encima nos enteramos de que te gustan los hombres por el periódico. Podrías habernos dicho algo antes.- Dijo, esta vez, la señora Weasley.

-La verdad Harry, a mi tampoco me lo dijiste. No puedes guardártelo todo para ti.- Refunfuño Sirius.

-¡Ey! Dadme un poco de paz, por favor.-Dijo Harry, apabullado. Era su familia, y le querían, pero le agobiaban un poco.

O mucho, a decir verdad. Sobretodo con la señora Weasley insistiéndole en que tomara galletas, que se veía muy flaco. Sin embargo, se sentía feliz, porque se daba cuenta de que las cosas no cambiaban.

Si, quizás para todos habían pasado cinco años. Pero eso no era suficiente como para que dejaran de quererle. Se seguía sintiendo como uno más en esa familia. 

Más tarde, cuando estuvo a solas con Ginny, esta ni hizo más que ratificar sus pensamientos.

-Sabes. Al principio eras tan… grandioso, famoso… ¡guapo! Me encantaba tu look de chico desamparado.-Comenzó la pelirroja.- Y luego te fui conociendo, y empecé a tomarte cariño. Y claro, estaba confundida. Mi fascinación infantil se convirtió en cariño de hermanos y no me di cuenta. Menos mal que no la cagamos intentando nada, hubiese sido horrible.

-Vaya, gracias por la parte que me toca.- Respondió Harry, sarcástico. Hubiese sido más creíble de no ser por la sonrisa sincera en su rostro.- Tampoco hubiese sido agradable estar contigo, a veces me das miedo.

Ginny le pegó un codazo cariñoso y siguieron sentados en el césped del jardín, mirando el atardecer.

Ella se llevó una mano a sus cortos cabellos y se los tocó, despreocupadamente.

-Te he echado de menos de verdad. No vuelvas a desaparecer.- ginny cogió su mano y apretó con fuerza, con demasiada quizás.- Esto no ha sido lo mismo sin ti. Pensar que estabas muerto…

-Creeme, intentaré no morir en, por lo menos, unos pocos días.- Intentó bromear, quitarle hierro al asunto, pero no era facil.

Ginny era demasiado impulsiva. Sus emociones cambiaban rápidamente, quizás demasiado emocional. Y, aunque casi siempre lo primero que hacía era enfadarse, él conocía esa faceta suya de tristeza repentina. Durante ese ultimo año de guerra se habían acercado mucho.

Quizás porque Ron y Hermione habían ido más a lo suyo, tonteando y cimentando las bases de lo que luego sería su noviazgo. Ginny, por su parte, había estado sufriendo mal de amores.

Se abrazaron fuerte, como hermanos que han estado mucho tiempo sin verse.

-Sabes, yo te veia como una hermana pequeña… ¡pero ahora eres mas grande que yo!

-No te preocupes, querido hermanito peque, te enseñare muchas cosas de la vida.-Rió Ginny, de nuevo feliz.- Aunque primero, has de contarme sobre ese amor secreto. 

-Cuentame mejor que es de tu intensa vida sentimental.-Replicó Harry.

Había vivido un año entero de novios pasajeros, con traumas y rabietas incluidas. Seguía sin entender cómo una chica podía enamorarse con tanta facilidad de cinco chicos en unos pocos meses.

-Ya no es tan intensa. Ahora estoy prometida con Neville.- Le contestó, con una sonrisa de enamorada.

Y, aunque Harry contuvo un estremecimiento de horror pensando en el pobre Neville, sabía que ese era el chico perfecto para Ginny. Después de todo, aunque ella no se lo hubiese dicho, el también la conocía perfectamente. Y no era tan despistado… las miradas de enamorada que le mandaba entre novio y novio no eran tan difíciles de ver, por amor de Dios.

Draco masajeó sus sienes intentando relajarse. Tener que aguantar todo el día a Pansy podía con la paciencia de cualquiera.

Y por si fuera poco, aun tenía en la memoria la maldita conversación de esa mañana.

"No te preocupes. El chico que me gusta estará ahí", Había dicho Harry, con una voz de suficiencia insufrible.

¿Cómo había tenido ese descaro? Y encima¡decirlo como si nada! Todavía sentia las mejillas rojas cuando se acordaba de la vergüenza que había pasado.

Gracias al cielo, Pansy no se había dado cuenta en absoluto, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que la familia de Harry si. Y el había quedado como un idiota. Tenia que aprender a controlarse mejor, o si no le iban a salir canas antes de tiempo, con ese maldito "héroe".

La puerta sonó, y Draco respiró hondo varias veces para poder tranquilizarse. Sabia perfectamente quien estaba al otro lado, y no le iba a dar la satisfacción de saber que su presencia le alteraba en lo mas mínimo.

Así que cuando Harry apareció en el otro lado, totalmente sereno y con una pequeña sonrisa desentendida, él simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le dejó pasar.

-Hola Draco.-Saludo Harry, pasando dentro de la habitación sin dedicarle apenas una mirada.-¿Has visto ya que hora te viene mejor?

-La verdad es que he estado un poco ocupado.- No supo si lo consiguió del todo, pero habia intentado que su voz sonara indiferente.

Empezaba a enfadarse. 

¿Cómo podía Harry decirle que estaba enamorado de él, mandar indirectas al periódico y a él mismo en presencia de Pansy, y actuar como si nada?

No es que el quisiera que fuese llorando por los rincones, o suplicando un poquito de cariño, pero es que ¿no era eso lo que hacían los enamorados?

Pues el maldito Harry no, tenía que tener esa maldita sonrisa de: tu no me importas demasiado; mientras curioseaba en su habitación.

-Bueno, pues mirémoslo ahora. Estoy un poco cansado.

Draco fue hacia su escritorio, a un lado del salón, para coger el papel con su horario.

Fue el trasero de Harry lo primero que vio cuando se dio la vuelta, y vaya. Que trasero. Se sentó en el sofá y se concentró totalmente en el pergamino. El hecho de que Harry se sentase tan cerca de él, tanto que casi podía sentir el calor de sus piernas, no le importaba nada. Nada.

-déjame ver.- Dijo Harry, asomándose por encima de su brazo, apoyando su mano en él.

Si lo que intentaba era ponerle nervioso, lo estaba consiguiendo. 

Aunque, con solo ver la concentración de Harry en el folio supo que no era así. Lo peor que podía tener el ponerse nervioso era que encima Harry ni si quiera notara su presencia.

Pero bueno, el era Draco Malfoy, y si alguien sabia ocultar bien lo que pensaba, ese era él. Así que no le iba a dar la satisfacción a Harry de ponerse nervioso simplemente porque aquella pequeña lengua saliera entre sus labios, acariciándoselos lentamente en una mueca de concentración.

-Según esto, creo que podríamos vernos todos los días entre semana, de 8 a 9.-Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No le parece un tiempo excesivo?-Preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja. El quería tener una vida propia y ver a Harry todos los días no iba a ser precisamente bueno.

-Es que voy tan mal con pociones…-Suspiró mordiéndose el labio. 

Y no es que fuera un gesto precisamente sensual, pero imaginar todas las cosas que podían hacer esos dientes, esos labios… se le ponía dura nada más que pensarlo.

Esto no podía seguir así. Era un ser humano, no podía aguantar tanta provocación. Tenia que echar un polvo, YA.

-Bueno, pues todos los días a esa hora. Ahora hay que ir a cenar.-Dijo Draco poniendose de pie.

Si seguía un minuto más a solas con Harry, después de tantos días sin follar, no sabia de lo que era capaz.

-Desde luego. Estoy muerto de hambre.-Contestó, poniéndose de pie. Fue hacia la puerta y le dedico una sonrisa, acompañada de un gesto de la mano.- Nos vemos luego.

Solo se permitió sentir aquel escalofrió una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado.

Quizás le iba a costar más de lo que había pensado eso de estar tan cerca de Harry. Después de todo, era muy atractivo. Ambos estaban solos… a lo mejor se podía arreglar para echar un buen polvo. Sólo uno, por supuesto. Lo suficiente para quitarse las ganas¿no?

Lo había intentando todo. Todas esas cosas que salen en las películas de morderse los labios, lamérselos, acercarse a él lentamente, mostrar indiferencia… y NADA. Ni si quiera un pestañeo fuera de lo común en Draco.

Le ponía nervioso esa fría indiferencia que mostraba, como si fuese superior al resto del mundo. ¡Pero es que estaba TAN bueno!

Y sabia que en el fondo Draco era una buena persona. Simplemente tenia que ayudarle a hacérselo ver. 

No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él. No tan pronto.

Así que con nuevos ánimos entró en el comedor. 

Si por lo que sea se hubiese olvidado de aquel articulo de periódico, todos los cuchicheos y los dedos señalándole se lo hubiesen recordado.

Se sento al lado de Phillip, sin suprimir el bufido molesto que pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

-Ey, has sido de nuevo el centro de atención. Hoy no se ha hablado de otra cosa.- le saludo, con su sonrisa siempre en el rostro. ¿Acaso no se cansaba?

-Eso es porque la vida en este colegio es demasiado poco interesante.-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

No pudo evitar fijarse en que Draco entraba en ese momento por la puerta, tan seguro de si mismo como siempre.

Y se hubiese quedado mirando como un bobo de no ser por el golpe que recibio en el hombro, desde atrás.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un chico de apenas quince años, que le miraba con la cara totalmente enrojecida, alternando sus ojos entre el suelo y él.

-¿Si?-Le preguntó, dudando entre si el chico querría burlarse de él o hablarle sobre algo.

-Quería darte las gracias.-Su voz sonó suave, apenas un murmullo. Tuvo que tragar saliva antes de continuar.- En nombre de todos los homosexuales del colegio, lo que has hecho ha estado genial. 

Harry abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir. Ni si quiera sabía que hubiese mas gays en el colegio….

-Ahora ya no tendremos que ocultarnos. Tú has dado el paso más importante. Muchas gracias Potter.

-De-De nada.-Todo el salón estaba en silencio, observando la conversación. Fueron varios los chicos y chicas que se pusieron de pie. No muchos, comparado con la multitud de alumnos que había en colegio, pero Harry sintió un nudo al saber que todos sentían igual que él, que todos le daban las gracias.

El otro chico, que ni si quiera conocía, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y volvió a su asiento. Todos los demás se sentaron, y ni si quiera se escucho un pequeño murmullo en el salón comedor.

No, hasta que cientos de lechuzas irrumpieron por las ventanas, a una hora en la que no deberían estar ahí.

La mano de Phillip apretó la suya, dandole apoyo, al ver que todos los mensajes iban dirigidos a el.

Sus amigos les ayudaron a quitar los pergaminos de las patas, mientras el cogio el primero para leerlo, ante la atenta mirada del comedor.

_Gracias. Nos salvaste una vez. A mi me has vuelto a salvar ahora._

No tenía remitente, ni decía ningún nombre, pero Harry no lo necesitaba. Solo eso fue suficiente para sentirse emocionado.


	11. Chapter 11

-Bueno, no todas las cartas iban a ser buenas.- Dijo Harry, quitandole importancia.

Phillip acababa de leer una carta realmente grosera que antes de terminar ya estaba en la chimenea. Sus nuevos amigos se encontraban desparramados a su alrededor, seleccionando las cartas del monton que habia a su lado.

-Mira, esta es de color rosa.-Dijo Matt, con una ceja alzada mientras observaba el papel, de apariencia muggle, como si fuese lo mas extraño del mundo.-¿No es un poco…?

-¿Cursi?-Terminó Bert, quitandoselo de las manos para leerlo.- Bah, nada interesante.- Decidió tras echarle un vistazo por encima.

-Esto es un poco agobiante.- Gimió Harry.

Llevaban una hora por lo menos leyendo las cartas que le habian llegado al gran comedor. Muchas eran de apoyo, por haberse "confesado", otras pocas eran de agradecimiento, por parte de otros homosexuales, y algunas que otras eran con un tono bastante duro, acerca de enfermedades incurables y bichos raros.

A esas palabras Harry ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Yo necesito descansar.- Le secundó Tess, lanzando a un lado una carta que habia seleccionado por el grosor del parquete.- Podemos seguir mañana.

-O podemos tirarlas todas a la chimenea.- Sugirió Bert, realmente esperanzado.

El coscorrón que recibió por parte de Phillip le hizo enfurruñarse todavía mas.

-Anda, las guardaré. Muchas gracias por ayudarme chicos.- Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa. Él tambien estaba cansado.

-Te ayudo a recogerlas.-Phillip se puso de pie y empezó a amontonar cartas en un saco.-Id subiendo si quereis, ahora vamos.-Dijo dirigiendose a los otros chicos.

No se hicieron de rogar y subieron con prisa, casi corriendo, por si se echaban para atrás y les pedian ayuda para guardar el monton de cartas.

Harry se echó a reir mientras veia a los otros muchachos desaparecer por las escaleras, comprendiendo realmente lo exhaustos que estaban.

-Me gusta cuando re ries, te ves sexy.- Susurró, con una sonrisa en los labios, Phillip.

Harry le miró con los ojos abiertos, sin saber si echarse a reir o darle las gracias. O quizas una mezcla de ambas.

-Bueno, a mi me gusta tu pelo. ¿Es teñido verdad?- Vale, no tenia por qué darle otro cumplido a cambio, pero tenia ganas de preguntarle y así podía quitarle hierro al asunto. El que le hubiera dicho sexy era algo normal.

-Por supuesto. Pero es un color unico, hecho por mi mismo, que no venden en ningun sitio. Nadie tiene un pelo igual.- La sonrisa fue casi seductora, y Harry se embobó mirandola.

Realmente habia que admitir que Phillip era guapo.

-Si… estás muy bien… tu pelo, quiero decir.- Se corrigió rapidamente, avergonzandose.

Su amigo se echo a reir, casi tirandose al suelo.

-Eres muy impresionable Harry. Anda, no sigamos con esto que como bajen los chicos van a estar cachondeandose de nosotros para siempre.- Harry asintió, y para darle énfasis se agachó a recoger mas cartas.- Pero realmente pienso que tu sonrisa es sexy.

-No me apetece nada, nada, nada, esta clase.- Dijo Bert, refunfuñando, ante la puerta de la clase de pociones.

-Malfoy no tiene por qué ser tan mal profesor.- Le recriminó Matt, ligeramente enfadado por haber tenido que aguantarlo quejarse durante todo el camino.

Harry, en cambio, si que tenía ganas. Mas bien, se moría de ganas por entrar y ver otra vez a su nuevo profesor. Y se estremecía nada mas pensar en Malfoy mirandole con sus enormes ojos grises, dandole las indicaciones de cómo hacer la pocion.

Entraron en clase, cuando todavía no habia llegado el profesor, aunque ya habia algunos alumnos sentados por las mesas.

Harry se sentó con Phillip, que le habia guardado el sitio, mientras que Matt, Tess y Bert se sentaron en una mesa para tres personas. Cinco años antes las mesas solo eran para dos, pero ahora habia para tres, cuatro e incluso solo un alumno.

-No estes tan nervioso.- Le regañó Phillip.

-No puedo evitarlo.- Susurró en voz baja, mirando ansiosamente hacia la puerta.

Como si le leyera los pensamientos, Malfoy entró en ese momento a la clase, sin dirigir ni si quiera una mirada a ningun alumno en especial.

Se sentó encima de su escritorio, frente a toda la clase, en una postura relajada y a la vez elegante, y con un movimiento de varita escribió su nombre en la pizarra.

-Como muchos sabreis, soy el profesor Malfoy. Espero que el profesor Snape les haya preparado lo suficiente para que no sean unos completos inútiles, y sobretodo, espero que no haya demasiados desastres en clase.- Se calló unos segundos, para hacer más énfasis a sus palabras, y los alumnos se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué pensar.- Seguiremos el manual para las clases, aunque añadiremos algunas pociones que no se encuentran en él, y que yo creo que debeis tener destreza suficiente como para realizarlas. Este años son los EXTASIS y me gustaria dejar el liston bien alto. Eso es todo, ahora empezaremos con una pocion facilita. 

Sin embargo, cuando empezó a hablar sobre la pocion para hacer invisibles algunos objetos, Harry era totalmente incapaz de seguir la conversación. Draco tenía una gracia al dirigirse a los alumnos, movia las manos lentamente cuando quería hacer énfasis, y asentía con la cabeza ante las respuestas positivas que hacían los alumnos. 

La mayoria de sus compañeros habian dejado de poner esa cara amarga que todo alumno habia tenido antes en las clases de pociones, para poner un gesto levemente intersado.

Otros simplemente se veían escépticos, como si Malfoy fuera a convertirse en un ogro de un momento a otro.

Ante un codazo de Phillip, Harry salio de su ensimismamiento. Miró hacia su amigo que, mirando al frente, hacia gestos con la cabeza hacia el profesor.

-Señor Potter¿Va a seguir ignorandome por mucho tiempo?-Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Draco, dirigiendose directamente hacia él.- Llevo por lo menos un minuto intentando que me escuches.

-Yo lo siento… estaba… distraido.-Dijo Harry, pillado totalmente de improviso. 

-Creeme, se en que estabas distraido. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.- Dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Harry se prometió prestar atención el resto de la clase.

-Me lo ha dicho el capitan del equipo. Te lo aseguro.- Dijo Tess, inquieto, pegando saltos alrededor del sillón donde estaba sentado Harry.

-No se si presentarme a las pruebas para el equipo… No quiero tener el puesto simplemente porque soy Potter.

-No será por eso, y lo sabes, si no por tu talento.- Le insistió.- Eres muy bueno jugando.

Harry se movió en el sillón, ligeramente incomodo, mirando a unos y a otros. Des los cuatro chicos, solo Bert estaba en contra de que se presentara a las pruebas de buscador, según él porque: "aunque seas gay, las chicas no podran dejar de pensar en ti. Ya tienes demasiados meritos como para encima ser un buen jugador no? Deja algunas para los demas!". Y Harry aun no estaba muy convencido de que eso fuese un buen motivo para no jugar.

Phillip puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Harry, con una sonrisa alentadora en el rostro, y asintio con la cabeza.

-Eres muy bueno Harry. Cuando tu estas en la escoba, nadie puede igualarte… si no lo haces por eso, hazlo por lo menos por lo que a ti te gusta. O me negarás que te encanta la sensación de jugar… y ganar?

-Hmm.-Refunfuñó Harry con mala gana. ¡Ese asqueroso de Phillip siempre tenia razon!- está bien, me presantaré a las pruebas. Aunque quizas no sea seleccionado.

-Eso es falsa modestia, y no te pega.- Dijo Matt, mirandole por encima de la revista que estaba leyendo, acurrucado en el sillon mas cercano a la luz de la chimenea.

-No es falsa modestia. No se cómo son los jugadores de ahora… Quizas hace cinco años yo era le mejor buscador de Gryffindor, pero ahora no conozco a nadie.

-Sigues siendo el mejor.- Dijo Phillip, echandose a reir.

Internamente, Harry deseo que fuera así. Le apetecía volver a jugar.

Volvio a mirar el pergamino en el que anunciaban las pruebas para el equipo, y lo apretó con fuerza. 

-Está bien, está bien. Mañana me presentare a las pruebas.

-Por cierto, no crees que ya va siendo hora de que te presentes a clases con el profesor Malfoy? No creo que sean de los que admiten las impuntualidades.

Harry miró su reloj y, sobresaltado, se puso en pie. ¡Sólo le quedaban 5 minutos para llegar a la otra punta del castillo! Sin despedirse si quiera de sus amigos, gritó la contraseña al cuadro de la entrada y saltó por el hueco con destreza. No quería llegar tarde.

Un minuto mas y no dejaría entrar a Harry. No iba a permitir que fuese impuntual, haciendole a él perder el tiempo.

Miró el reloj, inseguro de si deseaba o no que pasase el minuto, de si deseaba a o no ver a Harry.

No pudo pensarlo mucho mas, porque en ese momento entró por la puerta, corriendo y sin aliento, disculpandose en voz baja por haber llegado tarde.

-Toma asiento.- Dijo, sin mas saludo, intentando parecer distante.- Haremos la misma poción que hemos hecho hoy en clase. A ver si le prestas más atención ahora.

Casi deseó que Harry le contestase de mala manera, pero, sorprendentemente, no dijo nada. Dejó caer su mochila al lado de la mesa que le había preparado y se sentó con suavidad.

Empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando, diez minutos despues de que hubiese empezado la clase, Harry aún no habia dicho nada.

Habia sacado todo el material y ya estaba dando la segunda vuelta a la pocion, sin que su boca se hubiera abierto para nada.

-Esta mañana has estado un poco despistado.- Vale, era caer bajo, lo que quería era que Harry le dijese que habia estado embobado mirandole, pero era humano, y le gustaban los halagos.

-Como tu has dicho, sabías en que estaba distraido.- Le contestó con una sonrisa pícara, mientras seguía a lo suyo con la poción.

Pero esa simple frase hizo que Draco se sintiera complacido. Tanto, que no prestó atención cuando Harry echó el doble de escorpión que lo estrictamente necesario.

Sólo se dio cuenta cuando el moreno se puso rapidamente en pie, con los ojos desorbitados; el caldero hirviendo con burbujas que llegaban medio metro por encima de la mesa.

Un poco lento de reflejos, Draco hizo desaparecer el caldero antes de que la cosa fuera peor, asustado por haberle pillado de improviso. 

-¿Pero qué has hecho?- Le expetó, con el corazon latiendo desbocado. ¿Qué clase de profesor hubiera sido si en la primera tutoría su alumno tuviese que ir a la enfermería?

-¡No se! He intentado seguir las instrucciones.- Contestó Harry, malhumorado. Unos segundos despues, soltó un enorme suspiro y se froto los ojos.- ¿Ves como realmente necesitaba las clases?

-Lo que necesistas es entrar a las clases de primero. Eres un desastre.

-Ey, tampoco te pases, ademas, has sido tu el que me ha despistado. –Refunfuñó Harry, mirando alternativamente a la pizarra y a Draco, como si intentara averiguar en qué punto había fallado.

Draco se acercó al sofá y se dejo caer. Sabía que no tenía que echarle la culpa a Harry. Desde que había entrado se estaba muriendo de ganas por que dejara de hacerle caso a su poción, para que le prestara atención. Y al final lo habia conseguido.

-Está bien, sera mejor que descansemos. No venía con la idea de que tuvieses un nivel tan malo. Para mañana prepararé una poción más fácil y seguiré cada paso con mas detenimiento.- Susurró, viendo aquel episodio como un fracaso profesional.

Harry, como si supiera exactamente lo que pensaba, se sentó a su lado y le agarró una mano, produciendole un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

-Eres demasiado exigente Draco. Sólo ha sido un error por mi parte. Mañana ira mejor la cosa.

-Está bien.-Asintió, apretando levemente la calida mano que atrapaba la suya, para después soltarla con brusquedad.- Traeré algo de beber.

Si hubiera mirado un segundo mas la expresión de Harry, él mismo se habría quedado embobado con la radiante sonrisa que puso al oir esas palabras.

Cuando volvió, al poco rato, con unas cervezas de mantequilla bien frescas, Harry se había recostado sobre el sofa, totalmente espatarrado, con una pose nada sexy. Fue el verlo de forma tan adorable lo que le hizo sonrerir como un colegial enamorado.

Harry le agradeció la cerveza mientras el se sentaba a su lado, lo suficientemente lejos como para no rozarse, pero tambien cerca como para sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Draco se removió, incomodo, sin saber qué decir. Sabía que su cara no expresaba nada, y que no se podría precisamente decir que estaba feliz. Y sin embargo, Harry le miraba con una enorme sonrisa, que no vacilaba ni un poco ante su fría mirada.

-¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de que después de un tiempo conseguirás que sea medianamente aceptable en pociones.- Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá, y movió su mano unos centímetros, acercandola a su pantalón.

-No estoy tan seguro. Se que soy buen profesor, pero tu eres todo un reto.- Susurró, analizando cada detalle del chico que tenía frente a sí, contento de que no pudiera ver su intensa observación.

-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de que eres un buen profesor?-Harry guiñó un ojo, pero aun así Draco no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño de forma casi imperceptible.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? Hoy toda la clase me prestaba atención.

-Quizas te miraban embobados, como yo.

Draco se echó a reir, negando con la cabeza. Harry era demasiado directo. A él nunca se le hubiese ocurrido afirmar que miraba embobado a alguien. Por nada del mundo.

-No se si sentirme halagado u ofendido. 

-Halagado, por supuesto.- Harry le miró de reojo, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor de la abitación.- Ya en serio¿por qué te hiciste profesor?

Draco se tomó unos segundos para responder, sin saber cómo de en serio tomarse la pregunta. Como finalmente Harry no dijo ni hizo nada, pensó que lo que quería era la verdad, no una simple broma de "para poder tirarme a los alumnos" o algo así.

-Severus hizo que viera lo gratificante que puede llegar a ser profesor.- Al ver que Harry alzó una ceja, Draco bufó de una forma nada digna para un Malfoy.- En serio. Severus realmente adora ser profesor. Y me enseñó a querer esta profesion. Piensalo. Te llegan unos alumnos, asustados en el fondo porque no saben cómo de buenos magos serán, contentos porque conocen gente nueva y viven en un mundo de ensueño, y tu, solo por ser su profesor, puedes influir en cómo seran el resto de sus vidas. Si eres demasiado blando, pueden convertirse en personas que creen que lo tienen todo hecho, si alabas el lado oscuro, puedes influir en que sean futuros mortifagos…. 

-Pero los estudiantes tienen su propia personalidad, no querrás cambiarsela.

-No es cambiarlos, es enseñarles. No solo una asignatura, sino a vivir, a ser personas. Es poder ayudar a los demas, en el fondo.

Draco miró hacia otro lado. Acababa de confesar algo que sólo había dicho a Severus. Nadie más sabía realmente por qué era profesor. Mucha gente incluso creían que era un poco excentrico, puesto que con su fortuna no le hacia falta trabajar. 

Y sin embargo, sin un trabajo al que aferrarse, sin personas alrededor, su vida estaría vacía. No era tan distantes como todos querían creer.

La mano de Harry se posó en su mejilla, haciendo que volviera a mirarle. Estaba serio, sin una pizca de fanfarronería ni con ganas de reirse de él.

-Draco, yo siempre he sabido cómo eres en realidad. Sólo falta que tú lo comprendas del todo.- Susurró.

Por un momento, Draco pensó que le besaría. Sin embargo, se quedo anhelante, esperando. Harry cerró los ojos y, lentamente, retiro la mano de su mejilla, como si le costase un gran esfuerzo.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que la respiración de Draco aminorara. Se estaba volviendo loco. Ahora quería ser besado por Potter.

-Creo que es mejor que nos veamos mañana.- Dijo Harry, poniendose en pie.

Fue hacia la esquina de la habitación para coger sus cosas y fue metiendolas rapidamente en la mochila mientras iba hacia la puerta. Miró una ultima a vez hacia él, que no se había movido ni un centímetro, antes de salir al pasillo y perderse en la oscuridad.

Harry, fuera ya de la habitación, se colgó la mochila al hombro.

Un papel calló de ella, viendolo a pesar de la oscuridad por el reflejo de la luna que entraba por las ventanas del corredor.

Se agachó, con el pensamiento aún puesto en el beso que se había perdido, y cogio el pequeño papel que no le sonaba de nada.

Tras un rapido vistazo, frunció el ceño.

**Esta vez te irás para siempre. Pagarás, Potter.**

Pensando que era simplemente una amenaza tonta de alguien enfadado por una tontería, Harry le hizo una bola y se la guardó en la túnica, sin darle mayor importancia.

Los labios carnosos de Draco eran un pensamiento mucho más fascinante.

Notas de autora

Lo siento! De verdad que si. Pero es que con tantos examenes y tantas cosas…. Me ha sido imposible escribir antes.

Espero que os guste este capitulo.

Como siempre,estoy abierta a cualquier comentario, sea bueno o malo, que me ayude a mejorar!

Besos!


	12. Chapter 12

-No estes nervioso

-No estés nervioso. Eso es muy importante.- Dijo Tess, mientras se agarraba una mano con la otra y las retorcía con fuerza.

Harry alzó una ceja y miro a Phillips, quien negó con la cabeza para que se abstubiera de hacer ningun comentario.

Estaban todos frente al campo de quiddicht, apoyando a un tranquilo Harry, como si el hecho de que entrara o no al equipo los afectara incluso más que a él.

Por suerte, los alrededores del campo estaban vacios. Harry no habia comunicado al capitan que se iba a presentar, porque temia que su audición se conviertiera mas en un espectáculo que en otra cosa si las demas casas se enteraban.

De esta forma, podria hacer la prueba tranquilo y luego, si entraba en el equipo, ya tendria que lidiar con los demas.

Respiró hondo por última vez y, con escoba en mano, se acercó al grupo de personas que estaban dentro del campo.

Habia unos pocos alumnos que apuntaban sus nombres en un pergamino, mirandose nerviosos unos a otros.

Supervisando que todo estuviera en orden y que no se colara ningun alumno de primero, el capitan del equipo daba animos a unos y a otros.

Todos quedaron en silencio cuando Harry, seguido de sus amigos, se acercó hacia ellos.

-Asi que al final has decidido apuntarte.- Dijo el capitan, con una sonrisa de pura felicidad.- no sabes cuanto me alegro. Espero que la prueba te salga bien, porque nuestro buscador esta deseando dejar ese puesto, y volver a ser cazador.- Habló casi sin respirar, algo emocionado.

Harry comenzó a ponerse incomodo al ver las miradas fijas en el, el capitan ansioso porque entrara a jugar en el equipo. ¿Y si los defraudaba a todos? ¿Y si la magia habia afectado su forma de jugar y ahora no era capaz ni si quiera de volar?

Phillips apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y apretó con fuerza, intentando darle animos.

-Primero deberiamos ver cómo hace la prueba no Dave?

-Oh si, claro, claro.- Repuso, incomodo.- Está bien, empecemos todos.- Su voz pareció cambiar al dirigirse al equipo, ya no infantil y ansiosa sino dura y ordenante.

Harry pudo ver entonces por qué habia sido elegido capitán; imponía con su escoba en la mano, la mirada feroz y su énfasis hablando aunque simplemente estuviera explicando cómo iban a ser las pruebas.

Y eso le gustó, porque significaba que le gustaba el quidditch tanto como a él, y no podría soportar jugar en un equipo con un blandengue que se dejara intimidar como capitan.

-Solo os presentais dos como buscadores.- Dijo Dave, señalando a Harry y a una chica rubia y pequeña que no podria tener mas de 13 años.- Haremos un pequeño partido entre todos los aspirantes, vosotros teneis que buscar la snitch. Valoraré no solo el que antes la consiga, sino también la forma de jugar y volar. Los demas jugadores del equipo- señaló entonces a los otros integrantes- me ayudaran a evaluar quienes merecen ganar el puesto, porque yo solo no sere capaz de ver todos los movimientos de todos los jugadores a la vez. Buena suerte a todos.

Harry se montó sobre la escoba y suspiró de alivio al ver que no tenía ningun problema para volar. Seguia sintiendose de forma maravillosa el estar sobre una escoba a varios metros de la tierra.

Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para relajarse, porque la snitch fue soltada y los demas jugadores comenzaron a lanzarse la pelota unos a otros.

Y en ese momento, Harry se sintio vivo. Volando de un lugar a otro esquivando a jugadores y buscando con ahínco la más mínima señal de la snitch.

Varias veces tuvo que esquivar alguna bludger lanzada sin control por niños con ganas de demostrar lo capaces que se veían de golpear fuerte.

La otra chica que jugaba de buscadora estaba totalmente concentrada en encontrar la snitch y, aunque su forma de volar no era mala, Harry las había visto mejores.

Siguió dando círculos al campo hasta que la vio, cerca del suelo. Sin pensárselo un segundo voló en picado hacia abajo, emocionado por haberla visto, contento de sentir el viento cortante en el rostro y las mariposas en el estomago por la velocidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a la chica, que intentaba alcanzarle, pero la velocidad de Harry era mayor y, cerca ya del suelo, cuando parecía que iba a chocarse, alcanzó la snitch y se enderezó, como si no le costase nada de trabajo hacer la maniobra.

La otra chica, por su parte, se había asustado antes de llegar al suelo y había frenado. Ahora miraba entristecida alternativamente a la pelota y a él.

Pero Harry estaba muy contento como para darse cuenta. Volar le había dado un subidon de adrenalina y ahora se encontraba eufórico.

Puso los pies en el suelo, con la pelota aun en la mano. Sabia que coger la pelota no significaba obtener el puesto, pero consideraba que había volado mucho mejor que la otra buscadora.

No se sintio defraudado cuando, nada mas bajar de la escoba, sus amigos empezaron a aplaudir y el capitan del equipo le palmeo la espalda con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo has hecho estupendamente. El puesto es tuyo, sin ninguna duda.

-Gracias.- Contestó Harry, quien se encontraba un poco mal al ver la mirada desilusionada de la chica que habia sido su rival.- Ey, tu también lo has hecho bien.- Intentó darle ánimos.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, un poco avergonzada y roja como un tomate.

-Venga, que tenemos que celebrarlo.-Dijo Philip, agarrandolo de los hombros y llevandoselo hacia el castillo, seguido del resto del grupo.

Draco cerró la ventana y se apoyo en los cristales de espaldas. Emitió un largo suspiro y cerro los ojos fuertemente, mientras se masajeaba las sienes con los dedos.

Desde su dormitorio tenia unas vistas excelentes al campo de quidditch y no habia podido dejar de observar cada movimiento de Harry.

Tenia que reconocer que le maravillaba su forma de volar, y que casi, casi, se ponía cachondo nada mas verlo.

Sin embargo, no lo habia pasado nada bien al verlo tan cerca del suelo. Su corazon habia palpitado inquieto en su pecho mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza, como si eso pudiera ayudar en algo.

Gracias a Merlin, Harry habia volado tan bien como siempre y no le habia supuesto ningun problema. Y Draco habia vuelto a respirar tranquilo.

No era que le importara mucho Harry, claro que no. Simplemente que sería un duro golpe para el mundo mágico el hecho de que su adorado niño que vivio volviera a morirse tan poco tiempo después de su ultima "gran" aparición.

Y por supuesto que le habia dado igual que aquel muchacho bastante bien parecido, compañero de dormitorio de Harry para mas información, le hubiera abrazado con tanta efusividad. ¿Por qué tendria a él que importarle algo asi?

Lo que no entendía es por qué seguía con los puños apretados, con ganas de pegar un puñetazo a alguien.

Harry apresuró el paso. No es que fuera tarde, algo habitual en él, sino que quería llegar pronto para volver a ver a sus amigos.

Había pasado una semana estupenda, y las cosas con Draco iban mejorando. No es que fueran como antes, pero por lo menos le llamaba por su nombre sin arrugar la nariz y mantenían una charla después de cada clase particular.

Era sabado y desde su ventana había podido comprobar, sorprendido, que hacia un día casi veraniego, del todo soleada, como si el dia estuviera de acuerdo con su alegría por ser sabado al fin.

Ron y Hermione le habian dicho que llevarían a los pequeños para que los conociera mejor, y estaba completamente entusiasmado.

Despues de todo, estaba empeñado en recuperar esos cinco años que se había perdido.

Saltó los últimos peldaños de las escaleras y corrió hacia donde el conserje comenzaba a coger autorizaciones de alumnos madrugadores como él.

Una mirada de desconfianza por parte del conserje y cinco minutos revisando su autorización solo hicieron que Harry se sintiera más feliz. Sobretodo cuando el señor Filch asintió y Harry pudo salir corriendo por la puerta principal, no fuera a arrepentirse de dejarle salir.

Cuando ya no podía ver la cara arrugada del hombre aminoró el paso, encaminándose por el sendero de piedra hacia la verja de entrada del castillo.

Lo primero que vio fue a Azalea correteando y riendose, pegando un salto de vez en cuando, con un avion de juguete en la mano. Al parecer,jugaba a que el avion volaba alrededor de sus padres. Estos, orgullosos, miraban a la pequeña, mientras Arthur intentaba escaparse de los brazos de Ron para quitarle el juguete a su hermana.

Hermione se tocaba la barriga en ese momento.

-No os da miedo tener otro? Son unos diablillos estos dos.- Dijo Harry, sobresaltando a la pareja, abriendo la puerta.

Hermione se recuperó primero y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras Ron solo pudo darle un rápido golpe en el hombro, intentando tranquilizar al pequeño de la casa.

-Tenemos muchas ganas de que nazca. Sobretodo porque la barriga pesa mucho.- Hermione hizo una mueca al decir esto.

Azalea, quien se había parado al oir a Harry, se acercó despacio y con cara de desconfianza al moreno.

-Hola.- Dijo, tendiendole una mano.

Harry, riendose, la cogio en brazos y la lanzo al aire, para cogerla despues. La niña, pasada la vergüenza con ese simple gesto, rompio a reir a carcajadas.

-Es lo peor que has hecho, ahora te pedira que juegues con ella a cada instante.- Suspiró Ron.- Anda, vamos.

-Pasame al pequeño.- Pidio Harry, como si fuera un niño chico. Ron, que parecía querer desembarazarse de Arthur, se lo cedio rapidamente.- ¿Por qué no lo llevais en cochecito?

-No se queda quieto.- Dijo Hermione, agarrando a Azalea de la mano y poniendose en marcha.- Bueno, cuentanos. ¿Qué tal esta semana? ¿Te han gustado las clases?

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre preguntarme por las clases con todo lo que me ha pasado!

Y, riendo, se pusieron en marcha para ir a una pasteleria muy famosa del pueblo. Arthur jugando con las gafas de Harry y éste haciendole cosquillas de vez en cuando.

Fue un dia que Harry recordaría siempre. Consiguió ganarse la confianza de los niños despues de invitarles a una enorme tarta de chocolate, aun cuando sus padres no estaban demasiado de acuerdo porque ya habian desayunado.

Mas tarde los llevaron al parque, para que jugaran tranquilos mientras los mayores se ponían al día.

Harry se sorprendió de lo bien que estaban llevando el día, pues habia pensando que quizas en algun momento la cosa fuera un poco más tensa. Despues de todo habían pasado cinco años, pero sus amigos no parecían notarlo.

-Gracias.- Dijo Harry, un poco avergonzado y no atreviendose a mirar a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué?-Se extrañó Ron, que alzó una ceja.

-Por hacer que todo vuelva a ser igual.

-Oh Harry.- respondió Hermione, cogiendole de la mano.- Siempre hemos sido tus amigos. Te hemos hechado muchisimo de menos. Realmente no creo que puedas imaginarte lo duro que han sido estos cinco años… Somos nosostros los que debemos estar agradecidos de que hayas vuelto.

-Ojalá nunca hubiera pasado esto.- susurró Harry, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Las cosas siempre pasan por algo. Ademas, no ha sido tan malo, hubiera sido peor si hubieras muerto.

-¡Ron!-Dijo su mujer, pegandole un codazo, haciendo que todos se echaran a reir.

A lo lejos algo llamo la atención de Harry. Le habia parecido ver a Draco tras los columpios, pero ya no estaba allí.

Lo que no se esperaba es que volviera acompañado por los hijos de sus amigos, que le traian de la mano, con lo que el profesor se encontraba claramente incomodo.

-¡Estaba espiandoos! Desde hace mucho rato. Pero me ha dicho que es amigo vuestro asi que le he dicho que venga a jugar con nosotros.- Dijo Azalea, como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo.

-Asi que espiando…- Refunfuñó Ron, cogiendo a su hija para que soltara a Draco.

-Desde luego que no estaba espiando.-Dijo Draco muy dignamente.- Simplemente miraba hacia el parque… ni si quiera sabía que vosotros estabais aquí.

-Ya.-Harry puso una sonrisilla de superioridad que, estaba seguro, pondría de los nervios a Draco.- ¿Anda, por qué no te sientas? Dentro de un rato podemos volver juntos a la escuela.- Harry, que sabía que iba a quejarse, añadio – Ademas, somos amigos…

-Solo he dicho eso porque la niña estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar como una histerica y no quería montar un espectáculo.- Dijo Draco, mirando de reojo a Azalea.

La pequeña ya no le hacía ningun caso, entretenida en acariciar la barriga de su madre.

Y nadie añadió nada, porque todos estaban pensando en lo mismo. ¿Por qué estaría Draco "espiandolos"? Hermione parecía tener sus sospechas porque no dejaba de alzar la ceja y mover la cabeza hacia Harry y Draco cuando éste no miraba.

Harry, que no podía aguantar la risa, y viendo que empezaba a anochecer, decidio que era mejor irse ya.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a la escuela, se esta haciendo tarde.

-Si, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- Se puso en pie rapidamente Draco.- Vamos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se despidio de sus amigos. Despues de prometerle varias veces a Azalea que les volveria a comprar una rica tarta y dejarle a Arthur sus gafas unos segundos para que jugara, se pusieron en marcha.

De reojo observaba cómo Draco miraba a un lado y a otro, aparentemente incomodo.

-Si quieres decir algo, no veo por que darle tantas vueltas.- le animó Harry.

Draco se quedó quieto en el senderó y se volvio para ponerse frente a Harry. El cabello rubio brillaba aun más por los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las hojas de los altos arboles. Tenía los ojos encendidos y mostraba decisión en su rostro.

-He visto cómo jugabas con esos niños. Era verdad que llevaba un buen rato mirandoos, y se nota que te gustan. ¿Vas a renunciar a tener hijos?

-¿Por qué iba a tener que hacerlo? Me encantan. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas formar una familia.

-Ni si quiera la magia es capaz de hacer que un hombre se quede embarazado. Si sigues empeñado en decirle a todo el mundo que eres gay al final no podras casarte con una mujer, y no podrás tener niños.- Draco se veía imponente, explicandole las cosas como si él mismo fuese un niño, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su elegante tunica.

-Por suerte existen las adopciones.-Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Lo que no se esperaba es que Draco frunciera el ceño y se mostrara alterado.

-¿Cómo va a ser lo mismo un hijo que un niño adoptado de otra persona? Ese no será tu hijo. Simplemente lo cuidarás para que cuando sea mayor te de la patada. ¿Para que quieres a un niño de ese tipo, cuando tu podrias tener a tu hijo biologico con una mujer?

Harry le miró incredulo, no creyendose del todo que le estuviera diciendo eso.

-Es un niño… será mio legalmente, y le querré con toda mi alma como si fuera biologico… No entiendo como puedes decir esas cosas.- Harry estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

-Pero tu no tienes que hacer la funcion de padre de un niño que no es tu hijo.

Los dos se quedaron callados unos segundos, sin saber cómo seguir. Draco estaba totalmente convencido de su punto de vista, pero Harry lo veía totalmente equivocado. Se acercó un poco más al profesor, que estaba enfadado por no conseguir que Harry le entendiera, y cogió su mano.

-Yo soy huerfano Draco.- Draco abrió los ojos, como si no hubiera caido antes en ello, aunque fuera algo por todos conocido.- Cuando era pequeño rezaba muy a menudo. A veces pedía que mis padres estuvieran vivos. Otras veces solo pedía que alguien quisiera adoptarme.

-Harry, lo siento yo…-Draco se acercó más a Harry y titubeante le acarició la mejilla.

-Me culpaba porque mi familia no me quería, y al principio intentaba hacer todo lo posible para cambiar eso. Despues ya me di cuenta de que era imposible, y que no era el responsable. ¿Sabes como hubiera sido de diferente mi vida si me hubiera adoptado alguien? Alguien que me quisiera como si fuera su hijo, que me comprara algun regalo por mi cumpleaños y me diera algun abrazo de vez en cuando…- Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar, amenazando llanto. Lo que decía era algo muy privado, y se sentía expuesto al contarle todas las cosas a Draco. Pero si eso servía para hacerle ver que estaba equivocado, merecía la pena.

-Tienes razon, lo siento. Adoptar a un niño puede hacerle feliz… simplemente que… no es algo a lo que yo este acostumbrado.- Draco había bajado sus defensas.

Harry le miró fijamente a los ojos, tan cerca como estaban, y se estremeció al sentir la fría mano de Draco bajando por su cuello. Por una vez, sentía que estaba frente al verdadero Draco, no con el que quería aparentar ser.

La otra mano le cogio de la cintura, acercandole a Draco, y pronto sus labios estaban sobre los suyos.

Harry sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies, ansioso como había estado por volver a besarle.

Lentamente mordisqueó los labios de Draco y estos se abrieron, permitiendo que sus lenguas hicieran contacto, mientras seguía acariciandole: el cuello, el pelo, las mejillas.

Harry sentía como si Draco estuviera necesitado, y el beso dejó de ser lento para volverse demandante, ansioso.

Harry comenzó a su vez a acariciar a Draco, mientras las manos de este no dejaban un rincón de su cuerpo sin rozar.

Se sintió en el cielo


End file.
